Sailor Moon Z
by Sailor Heart
Summary: What happens when the Kawaii Senshi Cuties meets the Big Macho Z Hunks?
1. Prologue

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when   
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties   
meets   
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Prologue**

  
"USAGI! USE YOUR WAND!" cried Rei.   
"I-I can't. I'm-I'm scared" Usagi stumble.  
Everyone screamed as the big fire ball blew up.  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
But that was no use.  
"You guys! If we all combine powers than it could get us out of here" Ami screamed over the loud sound of the deadly battle.  
"Jupiter Planet Thunder Soul Power"  
"Mars Planet Fire Soul Power"  
"Venus Planet Love Soul Power"  
"Mercury Planet Water Soul Power"  
"I want Darien!" Usagi cried.  
"USAGI!!!" everyone screamed.  
"Ok ok. Moon Comic Light Power!"  
A light flashed and took them away.

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
  
**Authors note: **hello minna!!! I want to say thank you for reading my fanfic!!! Do to the popular demand for a chapter two, I finished it! With chap 3 and 4.  
This is what I am trying to do, first it's humor and you are suppose to laugh your @$$ off. Than comes war, you know, when they are training so if you are a dragon ball fan you won't get bored and enjoy the blood and stuff .  
Than comes the...::kiss:: Romance!!! At the end it's going to be a sad :: sniff sniff:: ending. Why? You'll find out ::grin::  
Please e-mail me any comments!!! 


	2. Girls popping out of the TV

Perfect Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is destined to  
be with Darien  
BUT  
What if another prince can along?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 1 **

  
**Author's note:** I was reading mails from people who had read my Trunks+Minako story and one person said: "Wouldn't it be funny if you put someone like Serena and Vegeta together since they are sooo different from each other?"  
I thought about it and decided, duh! What a great idea! So now...here it is...

**Note**: Check out:  
Http://www.envy.nu/sailormoonz/story/readsailorheart.htm  
For more information on the seqel.  
There is a sequel to this story! Just read it at my website. I might upload it here sooner or later.

  
  
_Usagi_

  
I was born knowing my fate. I was to grow up, marry a prince, rule the moon kingdom and live happily ever after. That was what my mother has been telling me since I was very little. Yet, it wasn't the same for mother, nor my grandmother whom I have never met before. But my mother promised me that my future would be perfect. Perfect. Is there such thing?  
  
"Princess Usagi!" cried my friend Minako. Princess of Venus, comes running towards me.   
"Hey Minako" I said and smiled.   
"Today you are 14!! Like me! You know, this is one of the Important Royal Age" said than Minako drops her voice into a whisper. "I overheard my mother and Queen Serenity saying that today you and Prince Endyimon will meet and supposedly fall in love".  
Yes, today is one of the Important age. There is 5 in all. #1, when you are born. #2 the age of 1. #3 the age of 14, where you are supposed to become a woman already. And #4, 20, the age where you are supposed to already gotten married and can be crowned Queen, and the last is #5 the age of 28. When you reach that age, there will be no surprise and you should have received full power.  
I am 14, the whole galaxy will be celebrating.   
"Well, I'll leave you now to change and get ready, but remember! Don't blush too red!" Minako said, waved good-bye and ran off.   
Of course I turned red then, I always blush for the littlest reasons. I couldn't wait to meet this Prince Endyimon...  
  
I checked myself in the mirror one more time. I was wearing my usual white silk dress, yet I added something. I was wearing a bra. I started to grow just last year, which is pretty late. All the other 5 senshis started when they were 10, all except Makato and Micharu who claim to start when they were 8. I don't know about Pluto and Haruka. I think I am the flattest compare to all the other princesses, thinking of it made me blush.  
  
As I walk down the hall, all the royal guards looked my way, made me blush. I felt pretty, and hoped Prince Endyimon would think so too. I continued walking till I got to the main door to the party. I held my breath as the door opened for me.   
Music rang in my ears, the whole room was filled with lovely music. I felt like I was in a dream. I slowly walk towards my mother.   
"Serena" My mother smiled. "Come here dear, I would like you to meet King and Queen Endyimon. King Endyimon, this is my daughter Princess Serena".   
I smiled and did a curtsy as I had been taught.   
King Endyimon is a handsome man, probably in his 40's or something. Queen Endyimon is a beautiful lady, maybe in her late 20's. They both look like sisters and brother than husband and wife. Of course, I did not say this out loud.   
Kind Endyimon has dark hair and dark eyes. Queen Endyimon has the darkest purple hair ever, it could be mistaken for black. Her deep blue eyes were sad looking, they don't look pleasant when she turns them to my mother. I wonder why, my mother is very lovable.  
"Oh there you are! Endyimon! Get over here and greet Princess Serena" said Queen Endyimon. Her pretty face suddenly turned cold as she snapped at him. There stood before me was the most best-looking prince I've ever seen. He has his mothers hair color and eye color, yet he looks like a younger version of his father.   
Prince Endyimon, my future husband....*sigh*  
"Happy Birth-"   
"ENDYIMON! You do not say that! This isn't earth you know, HB is not polite to say to a royal princess" Queen Endyimon shouted. My mother smiled sadly. Endyimon turn to me again and said:   
"Merry Future Life Princess".  
I blushed into an even deeper shade of pink. We smiled at each other.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you Serenity. Princess". King Endyimon bowed and all three of them left. Prince and I exchanged looks, a sweet sad look...  
  
I met a few other people, my aunt Aphrodite, Zeus, Apollo and some others. I greeted my friends.  
My mother and I stood side by side laughing and talking with people. Suddenly, my mother gasp. She stopped smiling and her mouth formed a line, she looked worried.   
"Mother? What's wrong?" I ask. Of course I can sense her fear, I turn to where she was looking and saw a HUGE man, a lovely lady and a short guy probably my age.  
"Hello King and Queen Vegeta". My mother smiled, yet I can tell the smile was fake.  
"Now don't look so surprised Serenity! How could I miss a party like this?" the man cried than laughed loudly, so loud that it embarrassed me. He was very large, with black spiked hair. Could he really be a king?  
"Queen Vegeta" my mother's face turn warm like her old self again as she held Queen Vegeta's hand.   
"Hello Serenity, long time no see. You are still young and beautiful shining like diamond" said Queen Vegeta. The lady was also beautiful, her night black hair and dark eyes were just like Rei's mother's.  
"Vegeta, what do you say?" Queen Vegeta looks at his son. I look too. Vegeta? Prince? Prince are supposed to be gentle and handsome. This guy had big muscles like his dad, mean eyes and hard look. He gives me the creeps. He looks at me without any interest and narrowed his left eyebrow. How rude.  
"Come on son! Admit that she's a real looker!" King Vegeta roared with laughter at his own comment. I blushed. Vegeta smiled, a mean evil smile.   
"Hey" was all he replied.   
"You must excuse him Serenity..." Queen Vegeta looks down, my mother smiled like she understood. Something I don't...  
"Why don't we leave the kids alone for a while Vegtena? And catch up on old times..." my mother is leaving me with HIM?! Bewailed, I looked at Vegeta in fright. King Vegeta disappeared to the food court. Vegeta and I just stared at each other. Finally, I try to start a conversation.  
"So um...do...you...have...any...um...powers?"   
How stupid of me!! Gosh he makes me feel uncomfortable. Vegeta looks at me and smiled a smile that seems to be mocking me.   
"Well, girl, put it this way, I can blast your whole damn palace if I wanted too" he said than laughed a mean evil laugh. I believed him, I can feel his power and it is very strong.   
"MOMMY!" I cried and ran off. I could still hear Vegeta laughing.  
  
"Kings and Queens of all planets. As you know, today is my daughter Serena's 14 year on the moon. For the next 6 years, she will be searching for a husband, till she's 20, she will be crowned Queen of the moon" my mothers speech was beautifully said.   
Everyone cheered for me.   
I smiled and wave at the guests. I smiled at Minako, Rei, Makato, Ami, and all the other Princess Planets. I especially smiled at Endyimon. I smiled at all the happy faces of my people and friends, I smiled at...Vegeta?  
Vegeta didn't look like himself. He was staring at me, he had an odd soft look on his face. He looked sad and longing. I stared back at him. Soon he noticed and had the hard mean look back on. I can't stop thinking about him now...is there a softer and friendlier side of Vegeta? Could we ever become friends?  


back | next **  
**


	3. Everyone, meet the Sailor Senshis

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when   
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties   
meets   
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Two  
**_________________________________________________________________

  
Trunks! Gohan! Did you do the shopping I ask you?" Bumla shouted from down stairs.  
Gohan turns to Trunks. "Pss. Trunks. Should we just-"  
"TRUNKS! GOHAN! GET YOUR @$$ DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS!!!" Bulma screams. Trunks and Gohan looks at each other.   
"Oh no! The hentai video is still down stairs!" they both cried at the same time.  
"Why didn't you put it away?!" cried Gohan  
"Well why didn't you?!" Trunks yelled back.  
"I went shopping!"  
"Well I had to cook-"  
"TRUNKS! GOHAN! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE I'M COMING UP!!!" Bulma screams.  
"Ok. Take a deep breath" Gohan said. "Lets just say that we really were going to rent some of that Discovery Channel crap but you were drinking, and was so drunk that you-"  
"Hey! Than I'll have to explain why I was drinking!" cried Trunks.  
"Well at lest I will be no longer in trouble-" said Gohan with a laugh.  
"That's not fair!".  
Bulma ran upstairs. She stopped in shock and gasp. Trunks, Gohan and the senshis froze too.  
There she was, coming home from shopping. Leaving her teenage son home alone with her best friend's son. When she gets home, she finds hentai videos, and there is 5 pretty girls wearing very short skirts sitting on her son's bed. Her son is naked with only a towel around his bottom. What do you think this mother is thinking?  
"Trunks...Gohan..." Bulma said weakly.  
"No no! It's not what it looks like!" cried Trunks.   
Bulma faints.

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
Bulma woke up. Ami explained everything to her. Bulma seemed to have forgotten about the hentai videos.  
"So...do you know any ways to get back?" Bulma ask.  
"No, we're just lucky that we didn't end up in the medieval times" said Ami.  
"Than I insist that you stay here till we find a way to get you girls home. But I'm afraid all of you must share a room. Come with me" Bumla said.  
The senshis follow Bumla to a small nice smelling room. Usagi and Minako quickly climb on the top bunks. Lita walks under to the bunk below Minako's. Ami and Rei looks at each other.  
"I will sleep on the floor-" Ami said.  
"No thanks, I'm not sleeping below the meatball head. What is she is too heavily for the top bunk and comes crashing down on me? Even worst, what if she farts?" Rei said and smirked.  
Usagi let out a cry and Bumla laughs.  
"Sounds like you girls must have been important in your place. Oh by the way, I'm Bumla. Trunks mother. Trunks, get some clothes on for heaven sakes!" Bumla cried and Trunks quickly went to his room to change. Gohan stood there staring at Usagi.  
"Well, this will be interesting. Oh and Gohan? Your parents are coming over for dinner"  
Just then they heard the door open and Goku yelled with his loud voice:  
"Yo Bulma! Gohan! Trunks! We're heerrreee!".  
"We're all upstairs" said Bulma. Goku ran upstairs.  
"Hurry up! I'm hungry!" than stopped in shock.  
He whistled. "Wo son, I knew you will attract girls, but 5 at one time-"  
"No dad! You got it all wrong" said Gohan turning red. They once again explain what happened.   
"Well" said Bulma cheerfully. "Might as well get dinner started".  
Goku and Usagi's eyes lit up on the word dinner. After all of they sat down Vegeta showed up. Vegeta was a short man with lots of muscles. He was really mean looking. He frowned at their company.  
"Woman! Who are these brats?!".  
Rei glared at him, 'How dare he call us brats!'  
"Vegeta! Is that anyway to call our guest?!" cried Bulma.  
Vegeta growled. "Whatever woman, where's my food?"  
Sit down like the rest of us!" cried Bulma.  
Vegeta took a site beside Goku,  
"Yo man where have you been?" Goku cried and slap him on the back.  
"Watch it Kakarott or I'll-"  
"LETS JUST HAVE A PEACEFUL DINNER TOGETHER FOR ONCE WITHOUT YOU TWO BLABBING!!!" ChiChi screams.  
Goku fell silent.  
'Wimp, afraid of his own mate' Vegeta said to himself.  
"Now girls, this is my best friend ChiChi-" Bulma introduced.  
"Hey" Chichi said and waved a little.  
Chichi was a strong looking woman, probably 40 or 45. She has black hair and dark eye, she must have been pretty when she was young.  
"This is Goku, the strongest guy in the world" Bumla said the last part with a sarcasm tone.  
"He is Chichi's husband"  
The senshis gasp, he couldn't be more than 23 years old! How could he marry someone so old?  
"Hey ladies" Goku said and grins like a little boy. He was a good-looking guy with HUGE black spiked hair similar to Gohan's. His smile was very mischievous looking.  
"This is Goten. Goku and Chichi's second son"  
Goten smiled shyly. He was 8 or 10.  
"Oh and this is my husband Vegeta" Bumla said with a bored tone of voice. Vegeta made some kind of noise like a animal. All the senshis but Rei was afraid of him.  
"Why girls, now won't you introduce yourselves?" Bumla kindly ask. The girl with the short blue hair stood up.  
"I am Ami, warrior name Sailor Mercury. We were in the middle of a battle..." she explained the whole thing for the 4th time.  
The girl with the ponytail stood up next.  
"I am Lita, warrior name Sailor Jupiter-"  
"I don't give a damn what's your warrior name! Girls aren't suppose to fight! Even if you are warriors, what the hell are you going around wearing little skirts for? I mean look at how low it's cut!!! Is that your way of attracting your enemy's attention-" Vegeta screamed.  
"Vegeta THAT IS ENOUGH-" cried Bulma  
"Shut up woman! How dare you speak to me in that tone of voice!!"  
The scouts watched in horror, who does this guy think he is always? After they calm down the rest of the scout introduced themselves without saying their warrior names.  
Rei was next.  
"I'm Rei and I don't like your attitude Mr. Veggie!"  
Vegeta stood up angrily. "What did you say to me brat? I'll kick your ass if you weren't a girl!".  
"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed pulling him down.  
"Don't touch me woman!" Vegeta snapped.  
Rei sat down glaring at Vegeta.  
Usagi stood up happily. "I'm Usagi!!"  
"What happened to your hair girl?" ask Vegeta.  
"WAAA!!!!" Usagi cried.  
"Damn it! Shut up brat!" cried Vegeta, but that just made Usagi cry even louder.  
Trunks and Gohan looked at each other.  
"What a dinner this will be" they both said at the same time. 

_________________________________________________________________

Previous Next

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
Please Please Please! You see, at first when I started this story I didn't want to finish it.  
But than it got posted on a ML and I was like-damn, it'll bore people to sleep. But instead I got  
sooo many sweet comments and begging me to finish. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Well I am trying  
my best to finish this but I am stuck. I hope this story gets no more than 30 chapters. Guess who I'm paring Vegeta up with? Yup...Rei. They are PERFECT for each other! Yeah yeah I know...he's married. Boy, I'm sick huh? HA!  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Pink Bunny hops in

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when   
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties   
meets   
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Three  
**_________________________________________________________________

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Rei and Vegeta both yelled at the same time.  
"But-::sniff sniff:: you two are so mean!!!" Usagi cried again.  
"DINNER IS READY!!!" Bulma cried hoping to get the mood up.  
"FOOD!" cried Goku and Usagi at the same time.  
"Now Ms. Bulma. Please do not mind Usagi being un-lady like when it comes to food-"began Ami  
"You even call that a lady?" Vegeta snared.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.  
"Woman, don't you dare use that tone of voice to me again. I am the great prince-"  
ChiChi and Bulma handed each of them a plate filled with food. Usagi and Goku starts to eat as if there won't be a tomorrow. Everyone else stared and have big sweat drops down their head.  
"I thought Usagi was the only one that could eat like that-"  
"What the hell is she made of-"  
Rei and Vegeta said at the same time but stopped to glare at each other.  
"DONE!" Usagi and Goku cried at the same time. "MORE PLEASE!".  
After they all ate, Goku stood up. "I think that you girls needs training, who trained you?"  
"Luna" said Usagi.  
"Luna? A girl?" Vegeta ask in that mocking tone of voice.  
"Yes, Luna is my purple talking cat-"  
Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Goten starts to roll on the floor laughing. Even Vegeta's right corner of his mouth raised up a little.  
"Men" Chichi and Bulma mumbled.  
"You girls need more training than I thought-" said Goku  
"Did Luna also teach you girls how to catch mouse?" joked Gohan.  
"Ok girls! Follow me to the gravity room!" said Goku.  
"Leave the dishes, ChiChi and I will take care of it" said Bulma.  
Ami got up. "I'll help"  
"No no, you girls go ahead" said Bulma.

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
"Ok, now each one of you girls will get paired up with one of us. Gohan, you get Usagi.  
Ami and Lita, I'll train both of you at the same time. Vegeta, you get Rei-"  
"HELL NO! I'm not training with that freak!" cried Rei.  
Vegeta glared at her. "Watch who you are talking about girl! You are talking to the prince of-!"  
Goku sighed. "Fine, Vegeta, you get Minako"  
Trunks heart sank. Vegeta walked to Minako, and while he past Rei he whispers in her ear. "Wimp".  
Rei glared at him. "Never mind Goku! I'll train with Vegeta".  
Minako sighed with relieve, she was afraid of Vegeta. Minako ran to Trunks, he smiled at her.  
"Ok! BEGAN!" said Goku.

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
"Come on girl! Give me your best shot!" Vegeta challenged Rei.  
Rei glared at him. She made a fist and threw a punch. Vegeta just moved to the side and Rei totally missed the shot.  
"Pathetic! Than again what can I expect from someone that was trained by a cat? What now girl? Are you going to scratch me?".  
Rei glared at him [again].  
"Mars Fire Soul!!!"  
It hit him, Vegeta let out a roar.  
"Oh I'm sorry-!"  
Vegeta kicked Rei hard on the chest that send her flying.  
"This is just the beginning" he snared.

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
"Ok Minako, show me what you got" said Trunks. Minako kicked, push, and even tried slapping him. But Trunks just dodged everything.  
"Is he reading my mind?" Minako wondered. 'Ok...if I can't use my body than I'll use my charm' she thought with a giggle.  
"What's so funny?" Trunks ask.  
"Oh nothing. Hey Trunkie, have any girl ever said that you were kawaii?" Minako purred.  
Trunks stopped moving. "Um.. no-"  
"Hey ya!!!" Minako used her Sailor V kick and send him flying towards the wall.  
"YAHOO!!!" Minako cheered.

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
"Ok Usagi, now hit me" said Gohan.  
Usagi yawned. "Oh please, can't we go and get a snack?".  
"Come on Usagi- or shall I say Bunny!" Gohan said with a laugh.  
Usagi noticed what a cute smile he has.  
"Ok then! Moon wand-"  
"No no no! Not with your silly moon wand. Come on! Kick me on the face!" Gohan challenged.  
"But you are too tall!" cried Usagi near tears. Gohan sighed.  
"I'll tell you what, we'll play a little game-"  
"Oh oh! Patty cake?"  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "No, not patty cake. I'll cover my eyes and I'll try to knock you down and you try to knock me".  
"WAAA!!" Usagi cried.  
"What now?" ask Gohan.  
"But you are too heavy for me to push!!!!" Usagi whined.

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
"Nice kick Lita, now just use a little more strength" said Gohan.  
"I think we've done enough training for today" said Ami who was out of breath.  
"Ok girls! Bedtime!!!" cried Bulma.  
The senshis detransform.

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
"Isn't Trunks cute?" Usagi and Minako squeaked.  
"Come on guys, tomorrow is another day" said Lita.  
The lights went out, Rei couldn't sleep.  
"That Vegeta guy sure is stubborn. But that's my type of guy" Rei thought than went to sleep.

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
Usagi, Vegeta and Trunks wolfed down their breakfast.  
The senshis were use to pigs so they didn't really care.  
"It's such a beautiful day. why don't we take a break today?" ask Ami.  
"Sure girls, I'll be in my lab if you need me. Trunks is going to school and Vegeta will go anywhere" said Bulma. She collected all the dishes and set them on the sink.  
"You go ahead Bulma, I'll take care of the dishes" said Ami.  
"Thank you dear" said Bulma.

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
Minako and Usagi were giggling on the grass about who's cuter, Goku or Trunks. Ami is reading under the shade of a tree. Rei was meditating. Not far away Vegeta was watching Rei.   
"She is so free spirited. Like a wild fire that can't be put out. Why I feel like this I have no idea." He said to himself.  
But still he sat there and watched her, mesmerized by her beauty.  
'Maybe…No forget it Vegeta!' he shook the idea off.  
_________________________________________________________________  


Setting: Trunks at school...

  
Trunks just can't seem to concentrate. "I've got to think of a way to help them get back home..."  
Trunks thought of something, but he didn't want them to go home...not yet at lest.  
Finally school was over, there were a group of girls ahead of him. As he past by them, the group giggled. He bowed to them and they giggle even more.  
"Losers" thought Trunks.

  
_________________________________________________________________  
Training again...  


  
"So girl, I see that you meditates too" said Vegeta with a snare.  
Rei glared at him. "That's right Veggie, got a problem with it?".  
Vegeta glared at her. Than charged at her with anger.

  
_________________________________________________________________  
After a few minutes....

  
Vegeta shot a bunch of powerful ki blasts at Rei. She was pinned against a stone wall and had no where to go. Each blast sent her body crashing deeper and deeper into the wall.  
"Stpid girl! Did I teach you nothing!? FIGHT!!" Vegeta yelled.  
"BURNING ATTACK!" Rei screamed as she released an enormous ki blast at Vegeta.  
"My son's special attack…HA! Pathetic!" he easily blocked the blast and continued firing.  
'That was the last of my power.' Rei thought as she tried to stand up to Vegeta's attacks but she didn't have enough strength to do so.  
"Vegeta. Please... Stop."  
Her Mars symbol flickered on her forehead.  
"Please, stop." Rei managed to choke out before she passed out on the ground.   
Vegeta stopped shooting at her when he saw this and ran over to her. Her body was covered in blood, wounds and burns.  
Vegeta leaned over her and checked for a pulse.

  
_________________________________________________________________  
Hospital...

  
'How could I let this happen?' Vegeta thought as he sat down.  
A flashback entered his mind of how he kept on shooting at Rei, too weak to defend herself.  
He remembered her voice, full of fear. "Please, stop."  
Tears welled up in his eyes but he blinked it away and put on his mean look again.  
"I am the great prince, I do not shed tears" he reminded himself.  
On the benches, Minako sobbed, Trunks hugged her and tried to comfort her.  
Usagi was crying too loudly and got kicked out of the hospital. Ami was talking to the doctor.  
"Ok girls, you may see her now" said the doctor.  
Lita went outside to get Usagi.

  
_________________________________________________________________  


  
The girls waked into the hospital room, they saw their friend, hooked up to a respirator, tubes going in and out of what seemed like everywhere. Bleep…bleep…a green jagged line ran across a screen. A bag filled with red fluid ran down a tube into her arm. Tears once again welled up in Minako's eyes as she walked over to Rei,  
"Rei…" She whispered.  
Rei's eyes fluttered open, she tried to speak but because of the tube down her throat she couldn't talk.  
Bulma handed Rei a piece of paper and a pen. Rei wrote out:  
**Minako, minna. I'm glad you're here**  
The girls smiled as Goku and Gohan walked into the room.  
Rei's eyes widened, as she was surprised that they came.  
**Goku, Gohan**  
She wrote  
**hi**  
"Hi Rei." Goku said and smiled. Rei managed to smile as she wrote some more:  
**Please, don't be mad at Vegeta. It was me who was supposed to decide when to stop because I knew that he could go on like that forever**  
The others looked at her in surprise.  
"Why didn't you tell him to stop then?" Ami asked.  
She wrote:  
**I did, but I guess his anger got the better of him and he wouldn't stop**  
Goku tensed and balled his fist. "That's it." He said between clenched teeth as he walked out of the room.  
"Get well Rei." He said.  
Bulma shook her head and rolled her eyes. A few minutes later the girls and Gohan heard shouting coming from the waiting room,  
"What the hell is your problem Vegeta? The girl said stop and you didn't?"  
"Kakarott get your hands off me!"  
Goku shoved Vegeta out the hospital doors so they could battle outside.

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
Lita walked in the room, carrying Usagi who was sleeping.  
"What happened?" Ami whispered.  
"I don't know, I guess she got bored outside and decided to take a nap" Lita whispers back.  
Rei rolled her eyes and wrote:  
**It's just like that meatball head**  
Everyone else laughed.  
"Is there anything you need?" Lita asked.  
Rei thought for a minute and wrote:  
**please get Vegeta**

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
Vegeta smiled a little bit and cleared his throat,  
'Should I apologize?' Vegeta thought quirking an eyebrow.  
Rei wrote on the paper:  
**Don't worry about it, it was my fault really. I didn't tell you when to stop and I know how you can get fired up**  
She smiled. He half smiled back.  
"Um…" Vegeta tried to shake off the weird feeling that washed over him and change the subject,  
"Uh…when do you think that you will be getting out of here?"  
**In a couple of days hopefully. Hospitals kind of creep me out**  
Someone knocked the door. It was Minako and Ami.  
**Where's usagi and lita?**  
"Oh. Usagi was snoring too loudly and got kicked out of the hospital. Again." said Minako.  
Everyone laughed but Vegeta who looked like it was no surprise.

_________________________________________________________________  


  
It turns out that Rei was better the next day.  
"Ok, than we shall continued training you girls" said Goku.  
"Are you sure Rei could handle this?" ask Ami.  
"Of course" said Rei.  
"Good-"  
Than a blast of light blinded everyone.  
"Not again!" cried Gohan and Trunks.  
"IT'S THE TV!" everyone cried.  
After the light faded A cute-little pink haired girl popped out of the TV.  
"Huh?" Rini cried and blinked several times, than a video tape fell off the TV and hit her head.  
"Ouch!" she cried.  
"Rini!!!" the senshis cried when they saw her.  
"Trunks! Gohan!" Bulma cried when she saw the video

_________________________________________________________________

Previous Next

  
  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
More senshis popping out?? AHAHA!  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Love is in the air

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Four  
**_________________________________________________________________

  
"Rini you brat! What are you doing here?!" cried Usagi.  
"Psh, a brat calling another brat brat" Vegeta smirked.  
"Luna-p send me here!" Rini smiled.  
"Great! Now tell Luna-p to send us back!" suggest Lita.  
"Oh...um I kind of left Luna-P behind-"  
"RINI!!!" the senshis cried.  
Meanwhile, Bulma was yelling at Trunks and Gohan. "You two are too young for hentai stuff, you must be 20! And..."  
And mean while she said that, Vegeta and Goku was watching the video...

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Great, one more brat to train" mumbled Vegeta.  
"Hum...Trunks. Can you handle Minako and Rini?" ask Gohan.  
"Daddy, I can train her" said Goten.  
"Sure son" said Gohan.

_________________________________________________________________

  
Another sunny day...

  
  
"Um…Rini…can I ask you something?" Goten pulled a few blades of grass from the earth and picked them apart. His eyes were looking at the ground and a little bit of color spread across his face.  
"yes. What is it Goten?" wondered Rini  
"Um…well, I don't want to sound stupid or anything, and I know this question is kind of personal and not really my own business but…well…" Goten stammered with his sentence.  
Rini put her hand under his chin and lifted his head to where his eyes met hers,  
"What Goten? Don't worry, no question will bother me too much."  
"D…do you have a b…boy…. boyfriend Rini?" Goten blushed furiously and his hands trembled violently. Rini looked at Goten in surprise and clasped his trembling hands, "Well…um…yeah…kind of…but he lives in another world." Goten looked at her oddly, Rini began to explain the story of Pegasus and Elios.  
"But Goten…" She kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I like you a lot."  
Goten smiled at Rini and said,  
"C'mon, let's go team up with Ami and Gohan and battle."

_________________________________________________________________

  
Rei and Vegeta were under a shade mediating. Goku and Usagi were hiding behind a bush.  
Goku and Usagi giggled as they both thought up an evil plan to get back at Rei and Vegeta.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"I hope I can keep up and still be ahead of the class" Ami though as she borrowed some science books from Bulma.  
"Ami? Would you like to spar with Rini, Gohan and me?" Goten ask.  
"No thank you Goten, I got to study".  
Gohan watched her from a distance, than decided to talk to her.  
"Hey Ami" he said as he walks towards her.  
"Hello Gohan" Ami replied.  
Gohan cleared his throat. "So um...studying?"  
"yes" Ami put her book on her lap and looked up.  
"Hey I was the brain of the class when I was young" Gohan bragged.  
"Really? That's nice. Have you read 'Planets hole Space'?" asked Ami.  
"Of course, read it when I was only eight years old" Gohan said as he sat next to her. They both were lost in their conversation, talking about books they've read.

_________________________________________________________________

  
Rei felt strange. She couldn't really meditate well with Vegeta by her side. She was also very excited that Vegeta agreed after begging and annoying him and he threaten to blast her. Still...it felt nice. Strange but nice. All that was on her mind was Vegeta... Than something wet splashed all over her. She snapped her eyes open, to find Goku and Usagi with water bucket smiling like idiots.  
Rei and Vegeta were both soaked wet. Vegeta looked very very mad. So was Rei.  
"MEATBALL-HEAD-"  
"KAKAROTT-"  
Rei and Vegeta began.  
"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!!!" They both finished.  
Goku yelled and Usagi screamed as Rei and Vegeta charged at them...

_________________________________________________________________

  
Minako sighed. Lita was going on and on about how none of the guys look like her ex-boyfriend. Minako was half asleep till she saw Trunks coming towards her.  
"Trunks!" Minako yelled and went to give him a big hug.  
"Hey, just want to tell you that training time has started" he said.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Fire Matches Burn!!!"  
Usagi moved out of the way and stuck out her tongue Rei.  
"Miss me, miss me, now you have to-"  
"Volcanic Fire Scream!!!"  
Usagi barely got out of that. Ever since the senshis were trained by the Z warriors, they've been getting new powers.  
"Moon Star Blade!!!"  
Rei quickly dodged it.  
"Moon Light Shine!!!"  
"Soul Heat Fire!!!"  
And meanwhile...Vegeta was fighting with Goku, it was getting very violent.  
"Yo you guys! It's training time!!!" Trunks yelled to Rei and them.

_________________________________________________________________

  
Minako studied Trunks carefully as he readied to attack her, 'I wonder if he had any girlfriends before. Of course he must have. Wow... There isn't any kind of guys like him in Tokyo. He could have killed my ex in one second'  
Trunks charged at Minako, throwing punches and kicks. Minako blocked each one with little effort, and then took the offensive. She sent her fist deep into his stomach, which sent Trunks down to his knees. "Nice…shot…" He said, like as if she had never hit him at all.  
"Thank you" She chirped.  
But Trunks sat down.  
"Uh…Trunks, need some help?" She looked down at him, he was  
still down on his knees, his arms wrapped around his waist.  
He looked up at Minako and smiled a half smile.  
'Heh, now let's see how she deals with this.' He thought to himself as he stood up.  
He did a few back flips away from her to give him space. He immediately powered up. A golden light engulfed his whole body, his purple hair turned a golden color and stuck out in every which direction.  
His aqua eyes stayed the same color.  
Minako backed away from Trunks a little, she was kind of getting scared.  
"Uh…Trunks, what happened?" She asked.  
Trunks walked towards her, "Nothing happened. I just powered up to my Super Saiya-jin form. I want to see how well you can defend yourself against me when I am at a whole new level."  
"Venus Crystal Beauty Love…MAKE UP!"  
An orange light enveloped her body and she reappeared as Sailor Venus.  
Trunks started charging at her.  
"Venus…Love and Beauty Shock!" She yelled.  
A huge heart blast and smashed into Trunks, sending him into a wall.  
"Ha! Bet you didn't know I had a few attacks of my own huh?"  
She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him.  
Trunks laughed a little and said,  
"I'm not that easy to get rid of Minako…er…Sailor Venus."  
He stood up and began to charge at her again.  
She jumped out of the way of his attack, "Venus…Love Me Chain!"  
She wrapped the chain around his arms, "Hey what the?" He looked down and he saw that his arms were wrapped up. Suddenly with little effort he broke free of her chain and started charging at her again. Venus stood in a defensive stance and readied for whatever she had coming to her.

_________________________________________________________________

  
'She has just so many energy in her' Gohan thought as he studied Usagi, from her long shiny golden hair to her crystal blue eyes.  
"Supreme Moon Dust!!!" Usagi cried.  
Gohan just blocked everything till Usagi sat on the floor and cried because she didn't hit him.

_________________________________________________________________

  
Rei stood still in the gravity room. She was standing in a defensive position, with her eyes closed. Her  
head slowly turned to the left, then to the right.  
'He's….' Rei quickly turned around and saw a burly image of a human shape coming into focus.  
"Right there!" Rei yelled jumping into the air, sending a fist out to punch the being. Vegeta went sailing across the room and smashed into a wall.  
"Vegeta? Are you alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He stood up, "You are doing well, Rei." He complimented, "But, NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Vegeta yelled sending a foot into her stomach.   
Rei grabbed her abdomen just as she got pummeled into the ground. She lay there, trying to take a breath. Vegeta walked over to her and helped her up. "Sure thing." She whispered.

_________________________________________________________________

  
At night...

  
  
"Minako, where are you going?" Lita asked when she saw her stand up.  
"I'm not tired." She shrugged.  
"Oh okay. Just don't stay up all night." Minako smiled and nodded as she walked out of the room.  
As she walked down the long, dark corridor, someone suddenly slammed into her with great force. "Ow! Hey!" Minako exclaimed.  
"Minako! Gomen! I didn't mean to run into you." It was Trunks.  
"Trunks!" She gasped.  
"What's the hurry?"  
"No hurry. Why are you up?"  
"I'm not tired." She simply stated.  
"Oh, well, want to go do something?" Her eyes lit up at this question.  
"Sure!" She exclaimed.  
The two walked out into the kitchen where Goku, Vegeta and Bulma were sitting. "We're going out, we'll be back later." Trunks said as they walked towards the door. "Wait! When…" The door slammed behind them and Bulma couldn't finish her sentence.  
'That boy is so much like Vegeta.' She thought, glancing over at him. Vegeta felt her staring and shot up, "What the hell are you looking at woman?" He sneered.  
Bulma stood up and remarked, "Something not worth looking at."  
She walked off to her lab to finish some work.  


_________________________________________________________________

  
"So Minako, where do you want to go?" Trunks asked.  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small capsule.  
He threw it on the ground and a two-seated hover-motorcycle-looking thing appeared. Trunks jumped on and motioned for Minako to get on.  
She hopped on as well. "You might want to hold on, these can go pretty fast."  
He warned. She grabbed a hold of his waist, which felt like a brick. A sense of safety and security washed over her.  
"All right here we go." He said as he started up the engine.  
The motorcycle took off. Minako's grip tightened and she buried her face in his back as the wind whipped past them.  
Trunks grinned as he felt her pulling herself closer to him.  
"IT'S OKAY MINAKO!" He had to yell because they were going so fast.  
Minako slowly lifted her head up only to get smacked in the face with Trunks' hair. She shifted her head, resting her chin on his shoulder. Trunks glanced over at her and smiled.

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
After about thirty minutes of riding, Trunks pulled over and parked in front of a café. He put the cycle into park, and jumped off. Minako swung one leg over and Trunks grabbed her by the  
waist and helped her off.  
He pointed to the café; "You like coffee?" He asked.  
Minako smiled and nodded. She linked her arm through his and walked inside.  
After they settled in a booth and had ordered. Trunks said to her, "Tell me about yourself, you know, who you are, likes, dislikes, stuff like that."  
'Oh no…big mistake.' He suddenly thought to himself, because he knew that girls could go on and on with subjects like that.  
'Too late now.' He converted his attention back to Minako.  
"Well, I am 16 years old and I was born October 22nd. I live with both of my parents and before I was Sailor Venus, I was fighting as the super heroine, Sailor V."  
This sparked some interest in Trunks, he liked talking about warriors and fighting.  
She told him about how she was Sailor V and how she met up with the other senshi, "Now, I am just hoping that me and the other's will make it back to our dimension alive."  
She paused as a waiter placed their cappuccino on the table,  
"What about you?" She asked.  
"You know practically everything about me now, but I don't know a thing about you." Trunks looked up suddenly, "There isn't much about me." He said quickly. Minako cocked her head to the side and looked at him, "Sure there is. Come on tell me. A guy like you probably has a lot of stuff to talk about."  
He frowned, making himself look even more like Vegeta.   
"Does Vegeta love Bumla?" her question hit his soft spot. He doesn't answer. They were silent for 3 minutes, than Trunks pour out his heart to her. Telling her stuff he would have never told anyone.  
She reached across the table and pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
Trunks looked at her and said, "Well, what can ya do?"  
He glanced down at his watch. It read '10:45',  
"Do you want to start getting back? We are going to be in the gravity room all day tomorrow."  
Minako nodded and slid out of the bench.  
She pulled out her little change purse and pulled out a few bills. Trunks put his hand out, "No, I got it."  
"I owe you then." She smiled.  
"Next time."  
They walked outside and got on the bike.

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
The romance between Trunks and Minako...::sigh::  
Trunks is H.O.T!!!! And Minako is so pretty, I wish I look like her. He he he.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Adventure at the Fair

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Six  
**_________________________________________________________________

Gohan watched his father and Bunny laugh under the shade of a tree.  
"She's so beautiful" he thought. Gohan went up to them and cleared his throat.  
"Hey dad, hey Bunny. So um, Bunny...I was wondering if you would-would like to go to this fair..."  
Usagi's eyes lit up. "Sure Gohan! Oh thank you!"  
Gohan grins.  
"Goku! Oh you must come too!" Usagi cried.  
Gohan stopped grinning.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"A fair! Oh we haven't gone to a fair since...oh I don't know when!" exclaimed Lita.  
"Are you sure you won't be coming Bulma?" ask Ami.  
"No thank you dear, I'm staying home with Vegita-"  
"Hell woman! I'm going!" said Vegita.  
Bulma gasp, "You never like to go anywhere-"  
"Shut up woman, so I want to go today" Vegita walked to Rei.  
Bulma fell silent. She was hurt.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Let's all separate!" suggested Lita.  
"Trunks and I are going to the bumping cars!" cried Minako, Trunks grabbed her  
hand and they both ran off.  
"Ami, Rei and I are-" began Lita  
"No girl, Rei is coming with me" Vegita said.  
Rei raised an eyebrow and happily walked off with Vegita. Lita shrugged, her and Ami went to check out the books.  
"So I guess it's us 3!" Usagi chirped happily.  
Gohan wasn't happy.

_________________________________________________________________

  
Minako was still giggling after what happened while she and Trunks were playing bumping cars.   
"It's not that funny anymore" Trunks said.  
That made Minako giggle even more. "Yes it was! You flew out of the car!" and she laughed so hard that tears came out of her eyes.  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Lets go to the haunted house now" he suggested.  
"Sure" said Minako.  
They both walked in the dark.  
"This is corny" said Trunks.  
"Oh come on!" Minako said.  
Some so called ghost pops out everywhere moaning.  
"That is gay" said the bored Trunks.  
Than they got to a dark room.  
"I can't see anything! Hey Trunks-Trunks?" Minako no longer felt his hand holding hers.  
She moves her arms around trying to find him.  
"Trunks!" Minako screamed in the dark.  
She was afraid to move, she might bump into something.  
"Trunks! This is not funny anymore!" she cried.  
Someone put its arms around her. Holding her. Hugging her.  
"Miss me?" Trunks whispered in her ears.  
"Why you devil! I thought you were hurt-"  
Minako didn't get to finish, she felt Trunks lips on hers.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"You know which ride I always wanted to go on with you?" Gohan ask Usagi.  
"No what?" wondered Usagi.  
"The tunnel of love" he said.  
Usagi blushed.  
"Great idea! Come on!" Goku lead them to it.  
"Hey dad, why don't you sit alone and let Usagi and I take this ride?" ask Gohan.  
"Nah, if you really want someone to ride alone than why don't you do it" suggested Goku.  
"Can't we all sit on it?" ask Usagi.  
"No Bunny, it can only fit 2 people" said Gohan.  
"Than why don't you and Goku sit together and I'll sit alone" suggested Usagi.

_________________________________________________________________

  
Rei lead him to the little booth.  
"Two cotton candy please" said Rei.  
They both walked in silence while eating the candy. Vegita narrowed one eye brow as he looks at the pink thing suspiciously.  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt you" Rei said with a laugh.   
Before Rei knew what happened, Vegita grabbed her and kissed her hard. It wasn't a romantic kiss, more like he is in control.  
'This is wrong, control yourself Rei and resist him!' Rei screamed at herself. 'He is too old for you! He has a wife and a son your age!'  
That was her mind talking, she ignored it and listened to her heart.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Hey Ami, I've seen you and Gohan together sometimes, what's up? Getting bored waiting for old Greg?" Lita teased.  
"What? Oh Lita, you got it all wrong, there is nothing going on!" Ami exclaimed.  
"Yeah right-hey! Isn't that Bumla and Chichi?" Lita pointed at a car.  
In it was Bumla and Chichi. It stopped when they saw Lita and Ami.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Damn" Vegita swore.  
"Wa-what's wrong?" ask Rei who was still shaking from the kiss.  
"Damn that woman, what's she doing here?" Vegita grabbed Rei harshly and walk towards Bumla.  
"Damn it woman! What are you doing here?!" he screamed.  
"I-I came to tell you to come home-"  
"What the hell!" he screamed again.  
"Vegita! People are starring" Rei hissed.  
"I don't give a f-ck! Woman! You have just ruined my day!" he cried.  
"You-you! Can't I come and just tell my husband to come home?!"  
"No woman! I was having a great time till you came!"  
"What?! You! Now you are acting like you don't care about me! I guess we should have never married!" tears spilled off Bulma's eyes.  
"We never did" mumbled Vegita, he grabbed Rei and flew off.  
"VEGITA!!!"  
Bumla screamed as she fell to her knees and sobbed her heart out.

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
Oh yuck. I've killed the story with that kiss huh? ::shrug::  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Wifes gets jealous

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Five  
**_________________________________________________________________

"Hey Usagi!" Goku cried out to her, carrying a picnic basket.  
"Hey Goku!" Usagi's cried. Her mouth watered after she sniff the air and smelled food.  
"What's in the basket?" she wondered.  
"Chichi brought me some food, and I want to share it with you" Goku said and smiled his ice melting smile. Usagi blushed, 'he is so sweet'. Goku sat down beside Usagi under the shade of a tree. Goku and Usagi start to talk in their own language, everyone makes them feel stupid, they only feel normal around each other.  
"So Usagi, got any boyfriends back home?" Goku ask. He bit into an apple.  
"Boyfriends? Only Lita have boyfriends. I have a boyfriend, his name is Darien"  
"Are you planning to marry him?" ask Goku.  
"Yes, Rini is my child-"  
"What?!" Goku stood up bewailed.  
"Calm down Goku" Usagi pulled him back down.  
"You are too young to have any kids! How do you know that he won't run off after sex-"  
"Goku! I didn't have Rini yet!"  
Goku gave her a look that said 'I'm dumb'  
"Wait a minute, you are 16...Rini is 8...so you had Rini when you were  
7?" Goku doesn't know if the fact that a 7 years old having sex is stranger than getting pregnant when you are 7.  
"You see, I had her in the future" Usagi helped herself to a piece of the cake.  
"She is my future child, she just came to the past to...to do something" Usagi continued to explained.  
"oh...how many years in the future" ask Goku.  
"Many, maybe thousands, but I stop aging when I'm 16"  
"Really? Me too..." he said softly.  
Usagi looked at him. "We have a lot in common" she whispered.  
"Yes, we both love food-"  
"Both are leaders-"  
"Both gets picked on-"  
Usagi grinned.  
"I'm the strongest girl-"  
"I'm the strongest guy-"  
Than both burst out laughing and rolling on the grass.  
"So um...that Darien guy-so you are planning to marry him"  
"Yes" replied Usagi, "It's our destiny to be together, he is the only guy I-I love..." said Usagi, for once...she said it with a slightly feeling of doubt.

_________________________________________________________________

  
Bumla stood behind a wall, watching her husband and Rei together.  
She couldn't help but feel a pain of jealousy. The way he talks to her, and the way he acts around her...it's so gentle. Vegeta has never been gentle. Bumla watched him teach her, he took Rei's hand and put his other on her waist. They slowly moved together as if they were one. Vegeta's lips brushed Rei's cheeks and Rei blushed. Bumla walked away, trying not to feel anymore pain.

_________________________________________________________________

  
Chichi looks unhappily, as if she's forcing herself to read the newspaper. Bumla signed and sat beside her sipping her coffee.  
"So Chichi, what do you think of the girls?" ask Bumla.  
"Well, um...I think they are very nice...but Goku is spending to much time with that  
Usa gee gee girl-"  
"It's Usagi, I think that Vegeta is spending too much time with that Rayee girl-"  
"It's Rei, but can you blame them? After all, the guys aren't very gown up yet. They probably think that hanging around young girls makes them young too" said Chichi.  
Bumla nodded, and hope that Chichi is right. That's all to it and nothing more...  


_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
OK OK! So maybe I am making Vegeta more nicer than he is. But it all goes with the story baby...

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Dragon Balls

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Seven  
**_________________________________________________________________

"Vegeta! Put me down! I-I never flew before-ah!" Rei held on to Vegeta for her dear life.  
"Shut up girl or I'll drop you!" threaten Vegeta.  
"Where-Where are we going?" she ask.  
"Anywhere"  
"Vegeta, why the hell did you talk like that to Bumla? She cares a great deal about you and you just go and break her heart like that?"  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up girl? And watch your mouth, you are talking to a prince-"  
"Yeah yeah yeah! I have heard so many times about that prince crap! Take me home now-"  
"Don't you get it girl? You don't have no home here!"  
"I don't care! Take me back to Bulma's house NOW! I miss my world and I want to go back!"  
Vegeta came to a landing and put Rei down. Vegeta than hugs Rei tightly.  
Nearly squeezing the life out of her.  
"Rei" he mumbled, burying his face in her long hair.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Daddy!" cried Goten who jumped on Goku.  
"Usagi!" cried Rini.  
"Hey kids" Goku said cheerfully.  
"Meatball head you meanie! How come you didn't take me to the fair to?" Rini whined.   
"Hey watch who you are calling a meatball head! It's not like you don't have one too!" Usagi snapped back.  
"WAAA! After all! I took it from you! It's not my fault that you are my mother!" Rini glared at her.  
'Hey I'm not your mother yet-"  
"Ok girls! Break it up here!" said Goku, pulling them apart.  
"I want to make cookies!" Rini cried.  
"Me too!" Goten also said.  
"Er-whatever, lets go to the kitchen" said Usagi.  


  
--At the kitchen--  


  
"NO NO NO! You are doing it all wrong!" Rini screamed at Usagi.  
"Hey I know about making cookies more than you do!" Usagi argued back.  
Rini stuck her tongue at Usagi.  
"Hey look! I made uh...I think it's a ball" Goku held up a jacked up looking piece of dough.  
"Hey! Cookies are round and flat!" cried Goten.  
"Oh oh oh! I made a crescent moon" Usagi happily chirped.  
"It looks more like a retarded letter C" said Rini pointing and laughing.  
"Shut up!" Usagi snapped.  
"Um...Rini? I made this for you" Goten shyly handed Rini a heart shaped dough.  
"Oh thank you..." Rini blushed.  
Usagi turned and saw the heart, "That looks like a fat butt cheek" she grinned.  
"I didn't make it, Goten did" Rini smiled innocently.  
"OH MY GOSH! GOTEN! I AM SOOO SORRY!" Usagi apologized.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"There there Bumla, Vegeta was just being his old b*tchly mean self, that b-stard" said Chichi trying to comfort Bumla.  
"N-no! H-he da-doesn't ::sniff:: la-love me any-anymore!" Bumla sobbed. "I-I da-don't think h-he ever de-did!"  
The rest of them stood there helplessly. Vegeta and Rei have been gone for 3 hours. Minako looked at Trunks, his face was full of sorrow.  
"I'll go mom, and try to locate his Ki" Trunks weakly said.  
"N-no, Tra-Trunks. It's o-ok" Bumla stammered.  
Lita cleared her throat, "I think the senshi's and I have been to much trouble. It's high time that we should try to find a way to get home".  
Usagi grabbed Goku's hand, he squeezed it lightly.  
"Oh n-no d-dear! It-s o-ok-"  
"No Bumla, Lita's right. It's time for us to go back. We really miss our family anyway" said Ami.  
Lita turned to Usagi, "Don't you miss your love Usagi?" she ask.  
Usagi bit her lips.  
"We're back." the group heard Rei.  
"Where in the world were you Vegeta?!" screamed Chichi.  
"Shut up woman! That is none of your business!" he said, not looking at Bumla.  
'Maybe I'll talk to him in bed' Bumla promised. Vegeta goes to the closet to get some blankets,  
"I'm sleeping in Rei's room tonight" he announced.  
Every gasp and looked at Rei.  
"F-ck you all! I'll be sleeping on the floor!" Vegeta snarled.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"I love Goku, we have so many things in command-NO! I have known Darien and loved him for more than 2,000 years, yet-Gohan is so sweet, the nickname 'Bunny' is way nicer than meatball-head" Usagi told herself.  
She couldn't sleep at all, she just can't stop thinking about Goku, Darien and Gohan.  
"Usagi! Stop moving! You just put your feet in my mouth!" Ami cried from below her.  
Usagi giggled "Sorry".

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Ok you guys, we all gathered here today to-"  
"Cut the crap Son-Goku" Vegeta snarled.  
"Ok ok, we will stay here till we find a way for the senshis to get home the fastest" said Goku.  
Everyone thought and thought...  
"I could built a time machine!" Bumla suggested.  
"How long will that take you?" ask Lita.  
"Well...maybe 5 years but with Ami's help it'll take probably 2".  
Goku shook his head, "Nope, their world needs them faster than two years".  
"How about we tear the TV apart and try to find that hole again?" suggested Usagi.  
"Idiot" mumbled Vegeta and Rei.  
"Trunks? It looks like you have an idea" said Minako.  
It was true, Trunks has been sweating and moving around during this whole time. But he doesn't want them to leave.  
"Ok brat, spill it out" said Vegeta.  
"Well...we could use the dragon balls-"  
"THAT'S IT!" the guys cried but the senshis who looks at them dumbly.  
"Dragon balls?"  


_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
Dragonballs? Thats it baby! But could they really find them??**  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Death of Minako

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Eight  
**_________________________________________________________________

"Dragon Balls? Are they little dragons in a ball?" Usagi ask.  
"Stupid" Vegita mumbled.  
"No Bunny, if you get all 7 dragon balls than you could make a wish" explained Gohan.  
"What if you get more than 7?" wondered Usagi.  
"Idiot, there is only 7" Vegita snarled.  
"what will we wish for?" Usagi ask.  
"USAGI!" everyone screamed at her.  
"Oh Trunks! You are a genius!" Minako threw herself at him, and gave him a big hug. Trunks didn't hug her back. He doesn't want her to go.  
"Alright everyone! Lets start now!" Bumla stood up.  
"OH BOY! This is just like Easter egg hunting!" Usagi cried happily.  
"USAGI!!!" everyone screamed. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

  
"Vegita! Trunks! Goku! Gohan! Don't just stand there like you have lost all your ki! MOVE IT!" Chichi screamed at him.  
The guys were working as slow as can be.  
"This is boring" Usagi groaned.  
"Trunks? Are you ok?" Minako said in worry.  
"Yeah I'm fine, Minako? When you leave, do you think that you could come back and visit?" Trunks said hopefully.  
"I don't know, we don't even know how did we even end up in your world. Oh Trunks" Minako hugs him "I'll always love you".  
Trunks hugs her back "I hope so" he whispered. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

  
"Sailor scouts, I don't mean to disappoint you but-we have to wait ten more years for the dragon balls-" Goku began.  
"WHAT? Ten more years?!" the senshis cried.  
"There is no time to explain" says Gohan.  
"You don't need to, but guys, I have looked through my computer and our world is endanger. We didn't finish destroying the monster remember?" Ami said.  
"You're right, what should we do?" Lita add.  
"If we can't get back, than maybe...we can get the monster here!" Rei suggested.  
"That's right! Rei, you call upon the fire and with my computer we can find a way!" Ami said happily. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

  
"Fire, water, darkness, light  
Evil, good, wrong, right  
Fire, water, darkness, light  
Evil, good, wrong, right  
Fire, water, darkness, light  
Evil, good, wrong, right..." Rei chanted on and on again.  
"I have located the monster, now all together senshis!" Ami said.  
"Mercury Water Soul Power!"  
"Mars Fire Soul power!"  
"Venus Love Soul Power!"  
"Jupiter Thunder Soul Power!"  
"M-Moon Cos-smic Light Power!" 

_________________________________________________________________ 

  
"Remember guys, they're on their own, we cannot help them"  
Goku reminded the others.  
A blast of light appeared. A monster stood before the senshis.  
It let out a roar and demanded to know where he is.  
"Not in your world pal, come on scouts! Lets show him what we senshis got!" Lita swung a punch.  
"Fire Volcanic Lava!"  
The monster laughed and three times it's size.  
"What the-" Ami exclaimed.  
"Watch out Sailor Moon!" Minako cried.  
The monster took out it's 8 inch claws and head for Sailor Moon.  
"Move out of the way stupid!" Rei screamed.  
Usagi froze there.  
Vegita yawned.  
"Usagi!!!" Rini cried and ran in front of her.  
"Rini!!!" Goten cried and ran in front of Rini. He stood in front of Rini, protecting her.  
"Son! I told you to not interfere!" Goku yelled.  
Goten picked up Rini and threw her over his shoulder.  
"Goten! Put me down! Usagi!!!!" Rini screamed.  
"Get Rini to safety Goten" Usagi manage to whisper.  
The scouts weren't able to defeat this monster. Each were badly hurt.  
Vegita rolled in eyes, 'I could easily kill that monster' he thought.  
'Maybe it'll be easier if we attack it before it takes us into the gap.' Venus thought.  
"Venus….Love and Beauty Shock!"  
She releases a huge blast of energy just as the monster sent it's own energy beam.  
The two collided and at first seemed equally matched.  
Just then the monster shot a second beam that doubled the power of the first.  
Sailor Venus planted her feet in the ground as the energy came slamming into her, hurling her into a stone wall.  
Vegita pretended to fall asleep.  
The energy keeps pushing her into the wall, deeper and deeper.  
Cracks start to appear on the wall.  
Trunks and the others look on in fear.  
"We can't do anything to help her. She is on her own. Everybody pray." Goku said.  
"MINAKO!! HOLD ON! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" Trunks yells.  
The monster again sends another beam of energy into the original beam.  
'Sorry everyone"  
Minako thought as her hands slipped off the ball of energy.  
The beam shot through her abdomen and chest.  
Screams of pain and terror filled the air as the beam exploded out  
of the other side of her body.  
Vegita covered his ears in annoyance.  
The other senshi watched in fear as their friend fell to the ground.  
"MINAKO!!!" Trunks screamed as he speed to her side.  
He kneeled down and gently lifted her head up.  
"Minako, try to hold on." Trunks pleaded.  
As painful as it was, Minako opened her eyes and looked into his. Slowly and shakily she brought her hand up to Trunks' face and cupped her hand around his cheek.  
He brought his own hand up and covered hers.  
"Trunks…" She gasped.  
Her eyes closed as she let out her last breath.  
Her hand slowly fell from his face onto the ground.  
"Minako?" Trunks asked placing two fingers against her neck.  
Nothing, nothing whatsoever.  
"Minako? Minako!!!! Fuck!!!! Damnit!!!  
How many more people that I care about am I going to lose?!"  
Hot tears streamed down his face as he threw himself atop of Minako's lifeless body.  
Sailor Moon looks at Minako, "Minako."  
Tears of hate and sadness well up in her eyes.  
She whipped her head around and glared at Minako's murderer.  
"God Damnit!!! You son of a…." Usagi looked at the remaining senshi, who all had tears streaming down their faces.  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
The romance between Trunks and Minako...::sigh::  
Minako? DEAD?!!! She is my favorite senshi people...but isn't it getting exciting?! 

**---Previous Next--  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. No Hope to save her

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Nine  
**_________________________________________________________________

Sailor Jupiter, Mercury and Mars formed a triangle with Sailor Moon in the middle. The three senshi on the outside held hands and Sailor Moon in the middle has her eyes closed.  
"Mars"  
A blast of fire came from Reis' body and hit Sailor Moon.  
"Jupiter"  
Lighting came out from Sailor Jupiter's' body and hit Sailor Moon.  
"Mercury"  
Water came from Sailor Mercury's body and hit Moon also.  
"What are they doing?" Goten ask Goku.  
Usagi's eye open. The silver crystal, now with the powers of Fire, thunder and water, floated in the air.  
"Cosmic"  
"Moon"  
"POWER!!!"  
Sailor Moon screamed with all her might. The monster screamed to his death.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"TRUNKS! YOU BETTER UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW!!!! THAT BODY NEEDS TO BE BURIED AT LEST OR IT'LL ROT! TRUNKS?! DO YA HEAR ME TRUNKS? DAMN IT OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!!" no matter how much Bumla scream and bang on the door, it remains shut. Trunks locked himself with the dead body of Minako laying on his bed for 3 hours now.  
"Poor Trunks" Ami pitied "Just imagine how he feels right now..."

  
--In Trunks room--

  
"Minako" Trunks mumbled. He held her hand and buried his face in it.  
"You can't go, you still owe me a cup of coffee. Minako? Please come back to me...Oh Minako..." Trunks just can't seem to stop shedding tears.  
'A guy aren't suppose to cry, get a hold of yourself Trunks!'  
Trunks stared at her lovely face. She was too beautiful to be dead. He had spend hours brushing her hair till it looked just as clean and shining as it was before the battle.  
A soft knock was heard. "GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Trunks yelled.  
"Trunks? It's me...Usagi"  
"Go away I said, I don't want to see anyone". Usagi sigh and gave up.  
Trunks took off the red bow on Minako's hair.  
'I'm keeping this forever' Trunks thought.  
His heart ache and his mind was going crazy.  
"Minako, you are playing a game with me aren't you? You are getting back at me for that haunted house thing huh? You are just sleeping right?"  
'Man, I must be going nuts' Trunks said to himself.  
He looked at Minako's face one more time.  
'No hope. No hope'  
and than open the door so the others can come in.  


_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
The romance between Trunks and Minako...::sigh::  
Minako? DEAD?!!! She is my favorite senshi people...but isn't it getting exciting?! **  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Luna-P

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Ten  
**_________________________________________________________________

"Trunks, listen to me. We have to bury Minako" says Bumla.  
"She's not dead" Trunks yelled from his room.  
"Trunks dear, she is. But she will remain forever in our hearts" Bumla explain.  
"No, Bumla! Trunk's right! There is always a way to get someone back from the dead! Please Bumla, just let us try" Usagi plead.  
"There is a way?" Trunks popped his head out from the room and asked with hope.  
"Yes, we could give some of our energy to her! All the scouts and I!"  
The other scouts nodded.  
"I'll go get her" Trunks ran back to his room. Trunks came back carrying Minako.   
"Put her on the floor" Lita said. The scouts [plus Rini] formed a circle around Minako. And they each chanted:  
"Jupiter Oak Thunder"  
"Mars Soul Fire"  
"Mercury Wise Water"  
"Moon Heart Princess"  
"Chibi Pink Sugar"  
Energy from each of them shoot out and hit Minako. Minako didn't move. She was still dead. Usagi fell to the floor and sobbed.  
"At lest you girls tried" Chichi said softly.  
"Minako..." Trunks lift her head slowly and kissed her forehead.  
Than a blast of light burst out from the kitchen.  
A beautiful woman figure slowly formed.  
There stood Sailor Pluto.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Luna-P!!!" Rini cried and jumped on her.  
"Hello Small Lady" Pluto smiled.  
Gohan, Goku and Trunks gasp from her beauty.  
"I can feel the sadness and smell death in the air. What's going on?" Pluto ask.  
"Oh Luna-P!" Rini sobbed "Minako is dead!"  
Pluto didn't say anything at first. She thought for a minute.  
"I know a way to get her back and you guys home" she said.  
"Really? What? What? What?" Usagi ask excitedly.  
"I can backward time. Go back to the unfinished battle, before you guys came to this world."  
The scouts were silent.  
'That means I'll never meet Goku and Gohan' Usagi thought silently.  
'That means I'll never meet Bulma' thought Ami.  
'Damn, there are so many new cute guys here I have never meet before. After all, I dated everyone in crystal Tokyo' thought Lita.  
'Vegita...' Rei thought unhappily.  
"If you take them back in time, does that mean we'll never meet again?" Goku ask.  
"Not only that, you'll have no memories of each other" Pluto explained.  
"Oh Goten!" Rini hugged Goten tightly.  
"So senshis, what is your desiccation?" Pluto ask them.  
"If we go back in time, Minako would still be alive. But if we do, than we'd never meet the Z hunks" Usagi was stuck. She looks at the others for an answer. They all look back at her blankly.  
"Serenity, I need your answer please" Pluto said.  
Usagi bite her lips.  
  


_________________________________________________________________

**--Previous Next--**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
So what would Usagi choose??? 

**  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. The Hentai Plan

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 11  
**_________________________________________________________________

"But...Sailor Pluto. I want to remember them" Usagi whined.  
Pluto thought silently.  
"Please Sailor Pluto! There must be a way for Minako to get back without going back in time!" Usagi said to Pluto.  
"Yes..." Pluto said slowly "There is. But than I will be doing a forbidden action".  
"No Pluto. You mustn't, Usagi, you have to understand, if Pluto do a forbidden action than that'll cost her-" Ami pled.  
"But I made rules up didn't I? Now I'll change it! Pluto! I order you to restore Minako's life" Usagi demanded.  
"As you wish Serenity" Pluto held up her time key. A beam of light hits Minakos' body. Minako's eye opened, she blinked twice.  
"MINAKO!" Trunks ran to her side and covered her face with his kisses.  
"Trunks? Minna.." Minako said weakly.  
"Thank you Pluto" Usagi whispered. But Pluto had disappeared.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Um Trunks, you can let go of me now" Minako could barley breath from Trunks tight hug.  
"Now people! Gentleman and ladies, oh and the meatball head-"  
"Stupid Rini you brat!" Usagi charged at her.  
"Ok you guys-USAGI AND RINI! PLEASE SIT DOWN!" Ami ordered, "now if some of you would calm down we can hear from Pluto through the Luna-P".  
The little cat headed thing floated in the air and Pluto's beautiful soft voice was heard:  
_"As you know, in the future of Crystal Tokyo, we were attacked by the dark moon family and Neo-Queen Serenity was frozen. But now, in the past, you have already destroyed the dark moon family. So we do not know what other horrible evil we might face in the future. What I will suggestion may be a shock to you. As you know, the Z warriors are not human. They are all saiya-jin man. What we will face in the future will be 10 times worst than whatever is coming in the past. Now Serenity, do you ever wonder why Rinis' hair is pink and not blond or black?"_  
"I-I never thought about it before" Usagi admitted.  
_"That is because she is half saiya-jin"  
_"What?! But...but how can that be?! Is Darien a saiya-jin?!" Usagi exclaimed.  
_"I do not know all the details. But what is happening here did happen to Neo-Queen Serenity. Usagi, Rini is not Dariens' child"  
_All the senshis gasp. Usagi turned pale.  
"I...I don't understand. Did we find Rini or something?" Usagi ask weakly.  
"NO NO NO! Darien is my daddy!!! I cannot be 100% Usagi! NO!!!" Rini went crazy, screaming, kicking and punching. Goten held her down.  
_"Usagi, you had an affair during your visit here. Rini is half saiya-jin. Which is good. That means she is even stronger than you. If she have the silver crystal, than she is unstoppable"  
_"Usagi had an affair with one of these guys?" Chichi was looking right at Gohan. Bumla signed with relieve, that means Rei didn't do anything **too** bad with Vegita. Chichi was as pale as Usagi, the only guys here she can have an affair with is either Trunks, Vegita, Goku, Gohan or Goten.   
Trunks is with Minako, Vegita wouldn't even go near that clueless dumb blond, Goten is too young...  
Chichi felt sick. There is only two people left. Gohan, her son and Goku, her husband.  
_"Now Usagi, you must continue to do whatever you would have done to get Rini half saiya-jin. What I am suggesting is that each and ever one of you senshis get pregnant with a baby that is half saiya-jin"  
_The senshis gasp.  
"Just wait a God damn minute! There is only 5 guys here! Two are married and one is TOO young to even think about sex! Just what are you trying to do? Make Trunks and Gohan turn into some kind of hentai freak?" Chichi screamed.  
Little that she know, that the two boys watched plenty of Hentai films and is thrilled with this idea.  
_"I am not in charge of this, it's up to the senshis" _Pluto said no more.

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
YECKS! I am soo sorry to add hentai but...it IS rated PG-13.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Baka Squad

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Twelve  
**_________________________________________________________________

"Psssh! Did you guys know that Vegita use to be a prince?" Rei whispered.  
The scouts were gossiping.   
"Hey girls! Come with me!" Rei announced. Everyone walks over to Vegita who was meditating in the living room.  
"What are you doing girl?" Vegita asked.  
"You want to tell about your history right? So why not tell it to someone who haven't heard it 1,000 times already" Rei smiled.  
"Oh I love hearing stories! Do tell one please Mr.Vegita!" Usagi begged.  
"Vegita here is a prince-oops..I mean the  Great Prince of the Sayains" Rei grinned. Vegita glared at her.  
"REALLY?! Oh prince Vegita!" Usagi got to her knees and bowed.  
Vegita was shocked, it has been a long time since anyone has pronounce him as royalty.  
Rei rolled her eyes, "Usagi, you are from a royal family yourself" Rei reminded her.  
"Hey Usagi! Come here for a minute k? I got something to tell you!" Goku cried.  
"OK!" Usagi walked to him happily.  
"Lets go woman"  
Rei looks around for Bumla.  
"I said lets go woman! Are you deaf or something?" Vegita snapped.  
"Bumla isn't here-"  
"Damn it! What else do you want me to called you, you brat!"  
'He called me woman! No longer girl!'  
Rei happily walked away with him.  
Bumla heard the whole thing.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Where are we going Veggie?" Rei ask innocently. Vegita glared at her.  
"I swear brat, if you call me that one more time-"  
"Hey Vegita! Rei! Wait up!" Bumla caught up with them.  
"Bumla, hello" Rei welcomed her.  
"I'll take a walk with you two" Bumla said.  
Vegita made a funny annoyed noise. While they were walking, a soft strange noise was heard. Bumla did not notice and kept on walking.  
'What was that?' Vegita and Rei wondered.  
When Vegita took a glance at the side wall, he noticed a giant shadow walking behind him. Vegita stopped walking and made a stance. He put his hand in Bulma's way stopping her. Rei and him looked at each other and knew that something was there. The noise was now louder, as if someone was breathing hard.  
"Oh my gosh! Something is after us! Oh Vegita save me! Save me!"  
Vegita turned to look at Bulma crossly.  
"Shut up woman! Stop screaming! What ever it is it's following us… what ever you are show yourself… don't make me come after you… I could use a little snack…"  
Vegita stated menacingly. When he looked at Rei, she had a look of disgust. Vegita just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the shadow.  
"Come out now!" Vegita threatened.  
"BOOOOO!" Two hideous monster with a big head appeared.  
"AAHAHAH!" Bumla screamed.  
Vegita laughed in a mean way.  
"It's the stupid meatball head" Rei said annoyed.  
"Oh, it's the Baka Squad. You scared the woman half to death."  
Vegita said pointing to Bulma. Bulma eyes got wide.   
"Oh! NO! It's not them! It's a monster I tell you! It's a monster! KILL IT VEGITA! KILL IT!" Bulma demanded trying to hide her nervousness. Vegita turned around and smirked at Bulma.   
"There is no need to be nervous woman…it's the two idiots. Baka!"  
The mask fell to the floor, Usagi and Goku were now rolling on the floor laughing. Bulma rolled her eyes and yelled at Vegita in his face.  
"Hey! Give me a break will you! How am I supposed to know it was Usagi and Goku!!" Bumla cried.  
"Don't yell at me Woman!" Vegita yelled back.  
Rei rolled her eyes.

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
What is going on between Vegita and Rei? And what's up with The Baka Squad? ... 

  
  
  
  
  



	14. Torn between love

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
**_________________________________________________________________

Usagi stared into the sky. She can hear Minako giggling over something that Trunks said.  
'Can you ever have too much love?' Usagi wondered.  
'I love Darien. I love Goku, and I like Gohan...but I think I'm starting to love him' Usagi groan and buried her face in her hands. It was just like the time when she was torn between Sailor Starfighter and Darien. She sigh. She heard the door open. Usagi turn, to see Goku.  
He smiled, "Hey Usagi" he said softly. Usagi looked at him shyly.  
"G-Goku, um...about the-ah-pregent thing..." Usagi stared at him with her big innocent blue eyes.  
He smiled down at her and slowly he put his hands on her shoulder. Usagi shook as his hands slowly and softly sled down to her her arm.  
Their lips touched. It was so soft that Usagi wasn't sure they did kiss.  
The door was kicked open and Chichi walked in.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Minako, we are helding a senshi meeting" Ami said to Minako.  
Minako kissed Trunks and walked off with Ami.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Yo Gohan! What are you doing? Turning into a bookworm like Ami?" Lita teased. Gohan slammed his book shut quickly.  
"So...next to your dad, you are the strongest guy on earth?"  
"In the universe" Gohan corrected.  
Lita rolled her eyes.   
"Well...than take this!" Lita threw her leg up to kick him, Gohan quickly grabbed her leg and threw her down. Lita got up and threw a punch. The two quickly got into a fight.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Ch-Chichi!" Goku stumbled.  
Chichi face turned beet red, she stormed over. Usagi quickly parted from Goku. Chichi grabbed Goku by the ear and pulled him away, leaving Usagi there in shock.

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
Ooo...Chichi caught the act red handed... 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Minako? Breaking up with Goku?

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Fourteen  
**_________________________________________________________________

"Usagi!! Usa-woo girl, what happened?" Minako stared at Usagi's red beet face.  
"Oh Minako!" Usagi sobbed "It was so embarrassing! Chichi..."  
Usagi told the whole story through her tears.  
"It's ok Usagi" Minako hugged her "We are leaving soon and will probably never going to be back again-" Minako's eyes snapped open, that means she won't be seening Trunks again ever too!!  
Minako cried with Usagi. They both enter the living room crying and sobbing.  
"What happen to you two?" Lita ask.  
"Probably both broke a nail" Rei mumbled.  
Lita laughed out loud, "Now I know what they mean by dumb blonds!"  
"No!!" Minako cried "When we leave, than we won't be coming back!!"  
Usagi sobbed harder.  
"Relax" Ami said clamly "We still don't know how to get back".  
Usagi jumped on the couch, laid down and closed her eyes.  
"Listen, when we get back home, we might never come back. So I'm warning you, you guys, don't get too close to anyone" Ami warned.  
Minako looked down, tears came to her eyes. Rei turned away crossly. Usagi fell asleep. And Lita sigh.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Minako! Get over here" Lita hissed.  
"Yeah?" Minako waved to Trunks goodbye.  
"Did you notice how strangely Usagi has been acting?" Lita pointed at Usagi. Minako did notice something, Usagi was just sitting on the couch, starring at the blank TV screen.  
"Well...I bet a good breakfast will fix things right" Minako nodded.  
"Ami is helping Bumla with it right now, lets go and eat!" Lita dragged Minako to the table.

_________________________________________________________________

  
Usagi picked on her food like a bird. Minako and Lita gave each other a worried look. Ami held another meeting without Usagi.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Well scouts, I guess we all notice Usagi's strange behavior" Ami said clamly.   
"Yeah" Minako agreed, "she didn't eat like a pig-"  
"She didn't talk much-" Lita cut in.  
"And she didn't have a kluz attack!!!" Rei cried.  
"Well, it's still early-" Lita joked.  
"LITA! We are not here to make fun of Usagi! We are here because we are worried about her" Ami said frimly.  
"Hey, I know why" Minako lowered her voice, "I bet it's because of Goku".  
The others thought for a mintue and nodded.  
"Well? What can we do about it?" Rei demand.  
"You know what? Either Usagi breaks up with him or he better break up with her" Lita said.  
"Break up? They weren't ever together" Minakp point out.  
"Well you know what I mean" Lita shrug.  
"Goku won't break up with her...and Usagi wouldn't ever do such a thing" Ami thought.  
"Hey!" Minako jumped up from the floor "I know! I will break up with Goku!"  
Lita and Ami stared at her with a blank expression.  
  


_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
Minako? What are you talking about?   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Getting the pen

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 15  
**_________________________________________________________________

"Oh please Minako" Rei smirked, "you wish you were with him".  
"NO! NO NO!"Minako said crossly, "What I mean is, I'll dress up as Usagi and break up with him for her!"  
"Yeah right Minako" Lita laughed at her silly friend, "and how are you planning to dress up as her?"  
Minako thought for a minute, "ha!" a little light bob pop up on her head.  
"I'll just use the Luna Pen! No one would noticed the difference!"  
Everyone went back, remembering what happened the time when Minako used the Luna Pen to cover the fact that Usagi was Sailor Moon and what Minako looked like. Everyone burst out laughing.

_________________________________________________________________

  
So the plan was to wait till Usagi sleeps and Minako would snatch the pen.  
"Goodnight girls" Bumla waved good-bye. Minako kissed Trunks goodnight quickly and went back to the small room she's sharing with her 4 friends. It wasn't long before they all heard Usagi snoring. Minako tip toed down from her top bunk, stepped on Lita's face accidentally and came down. Minako  carefully stepped over Rei's sleeping bag that was on the floor. She slowly went to Usagi's bunk, it was a top one too. Annoyed, Minako had to climb the ladder and accidentally stepped on Ami's feet. Minako finally got up. Usagi's top bunk was right next to the window, the moonlight was shining on her face, making her hair glittery and sparkly.  
"I'm doing this to keep you from more pain princess" Minako whispered softly.  
'Now...where could Usagi hide her pen?' Minako stuffed her hand down Usagi's left pocket, she felt the pen!   
"Yes!" Minako cheered softly. She looked down, it was a bit dark and she didn't want to risk stepping on Ami's feet again to get down.   
Minako jumped down landing perfectly............on Rei's stomach.... 

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
Uh oh....talk about perfect landing.   
  
  
  
  



	17. Bad landing

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 16   
**_________________________________________________________________

Rei let out a loud scream which woke everyone. Minako quickly stuffed the pen under her shirt. Vegita showed up in the speed of light and so did Trunks.  
"What's wrong girls?" Bumla asked, running into their room.  
Lita woke up and found her nose bleeding. Ami tried to get up but her feet was bruised for some reason. Rei was clinging to her stomach, her face was beet red from anger and pain, mostly anger, and Minako sits with a weak smile.  
"What happened?" Usagi and Bumla ask together.  
"It's 2:00 am for God sakes!" Bumla added.  
Lita hurried past them to go to the bathroom.   
"Min-Mina-Minako s-stepped-a-on-me-my stomach" Rei said in a soar voice.  
"Hell! Who gives a damn! I thought it was something bad like an enemy attacked or something" he turned to Rei with a look of annoyed. Rei turned even redder and glared at Minako. Vegita walked away to the gravity room.  
"Minako? How did you end up stepping on Rei's stomach?" Trunks looked at Minako carefully, Minako couldn't meet his eye.  
"I-er-sleep...sleepwalk! YES! I sleepwalked" Minako give Bumla her most innocent look. Usagi yawned and fell back asleep.   
"And I suppose you sleepwalked on my feet?" Ami rubbed her poor feet.  
"And sleepwalk on my face?!" Lita came back from the bathroom with a issue stuffed up her nose.  
Rei was still moaning in pain. Bumla looked worried, "Minako? How hard did you step on Rei?".  
Rei gave Minako a dirty look. A big sweat drop came down Minako's head and she laugh nervously "Well er, I dreamed I was er..." She turned and saw the moon from the window.  
"I dreamed that I was dancing on the moon" she finished.  
Trunks yawned and went back to his room. Bumla nodded with a odd look on her face. Ami, Lita and Rei gave Minako one more look and went back to sleep.  
Bumla looked at Minako closely, she suddenly gasp. Everyone looked at Minako, the pen had slid down from her shirt down to her pants and is sticking out, it looked like Minako had a dick.  
"Ah!" Minako quickly reach into her pants and got the pen, "It's just a pen everybody!" she held up the pen for everyone to see.   
"Minako" Bumla said calmly "What was a pen doing in your pants?".  
'How am I supposed to get out of this one...' Minako thought unhappily.

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
HA HA! Now Minako will have to stay up all night explaining.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Venus as Moon... again

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 17  
**_________________________________________________________________

In the morning, the three senshis gave Minako a *look*.  
"ok Minako, hurry! I heard that Goku is coming over for dinner today" Ami whispered. Minako nodded.  
"Moon Disguise! Transform me into...a very  sexy Usagi!"   
"MINAKO!" The senshis screamed.  
Soon Minako was transformed into Usagi, she had heavy makeup on, also she was wearing a tight sexy red dress that showed half of her boobs.  
"Minako" Rei hissed, "what the hell are you doing?"  
"You go girl!" Lita cheered. Ami frown disapproval.   
"Well, if I'm gonna be a heartbreaker, I might as well be a good looking sexy heartbreaker" Minako blew a kiss in the air, "ta ta" and waved good-bye.  
"Minako" Ami gave her a Look "Please don't over do it".

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Goku! There you are!" Goku turned around and gasp.   
"U-Usagi?" he stumbled, Minako could tell that he was very nervous. She giggled.  
"Usagi? Why are you dressed like that?" he ask.  
"Well, there is something I have to tell you" she winked at him flirtiously.  
A big sweat drop came down from his head.  
"Yeah?" his voice was shaking.   
"Oh Goku!" Minako threw her arms around him. He gasp in surprise.   
"Oh Goku" Minako cried again and buried her face on his strong chest.   
"Er, Usagi? What happen to your hair?"  
Minako looked at him 'how dare he! My meatballs are much better looking'  
"Well, today is a good hair day for me"  
"Don't you mean bad?" he laughed, "you looked much prettier with your old meatball, I mean, with this one you kinda do look like a dumb blond, you know, like your friend Minako"  
It took all of Minako's strength not to punch him, instead she smiled sweetly like what she thinks Usagi would do.   
"Well, you know" she giggled in a high pinch voice which starlet Goku.   
"Oh Goku" Minako turns her back to him and dramatically pretends to wipe tears away.   
"I love you so, but-but I'm afraid...oh it could never work out!" Minako pretends to sob. Goku stood there dumbly not knowing what's going on. Minako thinks for minute, 'now what would a pretty girl in a romance novel say?'  
"Oh Goku" She turns to face him, "as much as in my heart it's crying for you, my soul longs for yours, the dove flew to the golden death of heaven beyond our world. My heart has turned to the dead flower as it is" Minako tried to get some tears. Goku still stood there dumbly, not understanding a word she just said. The truth is, Minako didn't know what she said either, she just jacked that quote from a romance novel she read and thought that sounded nice and romantic.   
'Damn' she thought, 'he is still not getting the point'  
Minako threw herself to his feet, "as thy love thee to I'v deeth, thee ca'not live for thee hav taken thy live to thuis till art dawn"  
Goku took one step back and ran away. Minako stood up and smiled.   
"I think I did well" she thought and walked off to tell the others.  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
What is she going to say?? 

**--Previous Next--  
**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. We need new clothes

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 18  
**_________________________________________________________________

"Trunks! Gohan! Go and take a shower! You two stink" Bumla said.  
"Awe Mom, we don't smell that bad" Trunks whined.  
Bumla wave a spoon around threaten to hit them with it. Trunks and Gohan were all sweaty and dirty from training. Usagi smiled at Goku shyly but he just turns away quickly.  
Usagi took a step back, feeling hurt. 'What's wrong with him? Or yet, what's wrong with me?' Usagi could feel tears coming up, 'Perhaps he hates me now, or maybe Chichi said something!  
She must be so mad when she caught us two! But we weren't doing anything! I must tell Chichi that!'  
Usagi walked towards Chichi who was cooking.  
Usgai took a deep breath and tapped Chichi'c shoulder.

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Minako? Don't you think that we stink?" Lita sniffed and her clothes.  
"What?!" Minako charged at Lita.  
"How dare you say I stink! Trunks thinks I smell nice thank you very much" Minako turns with her nose sticking in the air.  
"Well, Trunks is probably used to smelly people since they sweat so much from training" Rei sniffed at her own clothe.  
"We've been wearing our school uniform for about a week now" Rei groan.  
Ami looks up from her book.  
"Well, scouts" Ami cleared her throat "The sooner we can find a way home the sooner we can get new clothes"  
At the word *new clothes* Lita looks at Rei.  
Rei looks at Minako.  
Minako looks at Ami...  
"No, you guys!" Ami stood up and her book fell on the floor,  
"It is already too generous of Bumla to let us stay at her house and eat for free, we can't take advantage of her gener-"  
"Wait!" Lita raise one hand excitedly.  
"I think I have three dollars in my pocket! No... Three dollars and 87 cents!"  
Minako goes into her own pocket "Well I have about a dollar and 75 cents".  
A big sweat drop came down from Rei, "What have you two been doing with your money? Playing at the arcade center and wasting it on junk food. Well, I have ten dollars" she looked at Ami and Ami had 15  
"I was saving it to buy a book, but I have read it already thanks to Bumla so I guess that means we have $30.62 total".  
"Lets hit the mall!" Lita cried happily.  
"Lets ask and borrow Bumla's car" Rei suggest.  
Ami frowned and Minako quickly said "No..." [sarcasm]  
"Let's not take advantage of Bumla, lets just waste our money for a taxi and go to the mall broke. Or! We could all be hookers! They make a lot of money"  
Everyone had a big sweat drop.

_________________________________________________________________

  
"Yes dear?" Chichi turns away from the pot and face Usagi.  
Usagi turns red and looks down at her own feet.  
"Well, I want to explain about the other day when you saw Goku and I-"  
"No need" Chichi held up a hand to hush her up, "In fact, I need to talk to you myself"  
Usagi gasp, fear was all over her.  
What is Chichi planing to say?  
"Come, lets go to the living room" Usagi follows Chichi and finds Lita, Ami and Rei arguing over something and Minako dancing to the left saying:  
"Lita can open her own little Restaurant!"  
Than dancing to the right:  
"Ami could be a teacher that teaches bratty little kids!"  
Than dancing back to the left:  
"Rei can sell her cheap Charm thingie for a living"  
Than dancing back to the right:  
"I could be a beautiful famous Model!"  
Suddenly, the three senshis stop arguing and start stepping slowly towards  
Minako ready to kill.  
A big sweat drop came down from Usgai and Chichi.  
"I guess we should go to my bedroom" Uasgi suggested and Chichi nodded.  
Usagi was not prepared to hear what Chichi was going to tell her.   
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
What is she going to say?? 

**--Previous Next--  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chichi's secret talk with Usagi

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 19  
**_________________________________________________________________

"I hope you don't mind Rini staying with us" Chichi began as she sat on Lita's bed.  
Usagi's eye brow raised up, of all these problams going on, she forgot all about Rini.  
"no, of course not, she can stay with you if it's not too much troubleing" Usagi replied as grown up as she could.  
Chichi nodded, "Thank you, Goten and her get along very well, Rini is so sweet. She's like the daughter I'll never have".  
Usagi moved around uncomfortably, she didn't want to be here talking about Rini, Rini is nothing but a spoiled little brat sister-daughter girl.  
Chichi cleared her thaort loudly and Usagi looks at her.  
"The main reason I want to talk to you is-well you should know that Goku isn't human" Chichi said the words as if she was in pain.  
"Yes" Usagi agreed., 'What does this have to do with anything?' she wondered.   
"And you might think I am older than him, no. In facted he is older than me" Chichi looks at Usagi's confused face.  
"Let me explain more" Chichi looks down at her feet, "Goku may look only a few years older than you, but the truth is, he is almost three times your age. A saiya-jin will look the same between the age of 16 through 80. They can live till 100, that is, if Vegita and Goku don't kill each other before that."  
Usagi smiled.  
"We both know that Goku will out live me. What I'm trying to say is-"  
"USAGI! We are going SHOPPING!" Minako's loud cheerful voice cried.  
Chichi got up and walked back to the kitchen.  
Usagi wanted to cry out for her to come back, what was it that Chichi was trying to tell Usagi?  
"Come on girlfriend! I know you are dieing to get a new underwear just as I am!" Minako grabbed Usagi and head put of the door.  
'What was Chichi trying to say?' Usagi wondered silently.

**---Previous Next---**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
Do you want to know what was Chichi gonna say? E-mail me to find out...cause I think it's too  
corny and musy to be added...  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Shopping

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 20  
**_________________________________________________________________

"Yo Rini girl-friend! Long time no see!" Minako cried.  
Usagi stops walking and noticed the pink-head little girl.  
"Rini?" Usagi choked. Rini turned around and Usagi gasp. Rini looked so much older than 8 now, though it had only been a week since they had seen each other.  
"Hello Usagi" Rini did a little curisy like as if she were a princess. Usagi must admit, Rini looked adorable in a cute pink dress and her hair in the same meatball style as her own.  
"Hurry up girl! See ya Rini!" Minako waved goodbye to everyone in the room and hopped in the car they are borrowing from Bumla.

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
"Now scout-I mean girls. We should only get what we really need-" Ami beganned.  
"I need a pretty dress! OOHH! Look at that yellow one! Sexy! Trunks will love me-" Minako rushed towards the yellow dress. But Lita spot her own dress, "Hey no fair girl! You are not the only one that needs to look pretty! I am on a boyfriend hunt-HEY! Look guys! That guy looks like my old boyfriend".  
A big sweat drop came down from everyone.   
"Lets get something we really need-"  
"MAKEUP!" Minako suggested.   
"Um...I was talking about underwears and a new bra-"  
"Good idea Ami! I spot a light green bra that I want" Lita rush to that one.  
"I see a yellow one!" Minako rush to that one.  
"Hey you guys" Rei held up a pink one "I think we should get this 'push-up' bra for Usagi, she needs it"  
"Oh Rei that is so mean" Ami frowned.  
"Do you think we are allowed to try these on?" Minako wondered.  
"That is sick" Ami frowned [again].  
"Hey" Lita looks around, not noticing that Minako put a bra on Lita's head, "Where is Usagi?".

**---Previous Next---**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
Ok...I guess my story is getting more and more cornier and stupid. I can't think of anything  
anymore!!! But you won't believe the popular demand for more vegita and rei...  
...  
Gosh, MINAKO AND TRUNKS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE THE POPULAR ONE HERE! Just Kidding!  
He he he ^_^ Keep e-mailing me!  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Music from the moon

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 21  
**_________________________________________________________________

Usagi walks around the mall, passing by little gift stores. She than hears music:  
  
_My sweet Romeo  
How I love you so  
But our world is so different  
One day I must go_  
  
Usagi gasped. That is exactly how she feels right now! What was it that played that music? She must find it! Usagi runs around, trying to follow the sound of the music, yet it sounds as if it was right there. Usagi looks up, and sees the moon.

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
"Yo Usagi girlfriend. What's wrong?" Minako rans up to find Usagi sitting with a odd but gental expresstion on her face, not the usual cute and clueless look.  
"Minako" Usagi stood up quickly, "are we going home already?".  
Minako nodded, "Yup yup yup! I bought the cutest yellow sunny bra ever!"  
Usagi laughed, "Oh Minako. No one is going to see you in it but you-"  
Minako winked. Usagi was speechless.  
"Anyways" Minako toss her beautiful long blond hair. 'Usagi seems so different' Minako thought. 'She haven't complain about how hungrey she is, and it's been almost three hours since she ate!' Minako stares at Usagi hard, and almost bump into a pole. 'What's different about her?' Minako couldn't figure that out.  
"Hey Usagi, today told Trunks did the sweetest thing" Minako began.  
"How sweet" Usagi said politely.  
"What..." Minako wondered, she didn't even finish what she was going to say. 'Usagi's mind is somewhere else right now. Probably all Goku's flaught'.  
"Hey Usagi, we are having cow poop and dog guts for dinner" Minako grinned.  
"Cool" Usagi replied.  
Minako shook her head, Usagi wasn't listening!!!  
"Can I borrow 100 bucks?"  
"Nice"  
"What color is my hair?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you gay?"  
"Sure"  
  


**---Previous Next---**

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
You all should know what-or who...is Usagi thinking about. E-mail me ideas please!!! I'm stuck!!!  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Starry Night

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 22  
**_________________________________________________________________

"REI!!! LOOK WHAT I FOUND AT THE MALL!" Rei looked up from her book and sees Minako waving a strange flier. There was a huge pile of box and shopping bags. It was moving!!!  
Rei screamed and it took her awhile to realize the moving pile of boxes was just Trunks holding it.  
"Yes?" Rei said to Minako.  
"LOOK!" Minako flung the filer at Rei's face. 

Rei stared at the flier blankly.  
"And what am I suppose to do?" she ask. Minako handed her a pen.   
"Come on girlfriend, you are very talented. Just sign here and think of a reason later"  
Rei signed the flier without really thinking.  


"Hey Minako! Want to start training now?" Trunks yelled from the senshi's room.  
"Sure!" Minako ran off with Trunks. Rei slowly walk to her room and sat on her sleeping bag just staring at the flier. What talent does she have?  
'_What in the world did Minako expect me to do?'  
_Rei was quickly distracted and thought nothing but Vegita. She start to sing a song she wrote, a song she was hoping to sing to her first boyfriend.  
  
_I've waited all my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairytale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
_Vegita's face came to her mind.   
  
_And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart stands still  
Has he come?  
  
_Vegita was her prince, her strong prince. Without meaning to, tears just start to slide down Rei's cheeks. Her voice got stronger as this part of the song is the part that moves her the most.  
  
_Oh, starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh, starry night  
Tell me is he my own true love?  
  
Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my Prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name  
Is he the one?  
  
_Still humming the song, Rei fell and closed her eyes. With her long black hair spread around her, she was truely a beauty. Rei was still singing, but she was also getting very sleepily.  
Her pretty voice slowly trail off. She felt soft gentle lips on her own.   
'How dare this person?!!'  
Rei screamed and slapped the kisser with all her might. Rei might as well scream again when she got a good look at her kisser. 

** | **

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
I would like to say thank you to Aragorn for the idea and the lyrics to the song! 

**--Previous Next--**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Half naked Trunks

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when  
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties  
meets  
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 23  
**_________________________________________________________________

"Vegita?!" Rei choked. There was Vegita, with his mean sexy look on his face.   
"Vegita..." Rei's face soften and she flung herself at him.   
"Vegita?" Rei looked at his face closely. Vegita let out a whimper and start to cry loudly. Rei stares at him blankly.   
'What is going on? Vegita wouldn't never cry!' Rei watched in horror as Vegita's face fell and was replaced by Usagi's crying face with a red hand mark on her left cheek. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Am frown at her little blue computer. She almost got it. Almost figured the way home but...something stopped her and made her restart the computer. She doesn't want to leave. She must, but doesn't want to. Bumla has been a mother to her these past months than her real one. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

"TRUNKS!!!" Minako screamed. Trunks came rushing in the speed of light with his hair dripping wet. "MINAKO! Minako what's wrong?" he stared at her lovely face, she smiled sweetly at him. "Oh nothing Trunkie, I just wanted to see you with nothing nothing but a towel" she burst into giggles. He grinned and pressed her body against his. They were just about to kiss then...  
"AAAAAH!" Usagi fainted. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

First Rei slapped her and didn't offer her comfort, Rei just screamed and screamed at her for a silly harmless joke. Than she sees Trunks half naked! What a day... 

"Hey! I think she's coming around" Usagi opens her eyes and sees Lita looking at her with worry.  
"Don't worry you guys!" she hears Minako's voice coming closer, " just shove this up her nose and-"  
"Minako! Smelling Salt is for smelling not shoving it up people's nose!" Usagi hears Ami scolded.   
"Though I wouldn't mind seeing that up Usagi's nose" she hears Rei said than Minako and Rei burst into giggles.  
"You guys! She's awake!" Lita said.  
"Gesh Usagi! What's wrong with you? It's like you never saw a half naked guy befor-"  
"I never have!!" Usagi screamed back and than blushed.  
"Well I hope you enjoy the show" said Minako dully.  
""Don't worry! I didn't see anything-"  
"Hey! That's an insult!" Trunks yelled from the bathroom.  
The girls all burst into giggles. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Previous | Next 

  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com  
The girls are back being friends!  



	25. Truth or Dare

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when   
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties   
meets   
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 24  
**_________________________________________________________________

It was the middle of the night. Lita, Rei, Usagi and Minako was in their room as hyper as ever.  
"Come on girls! Truth or Dare" Lita suggested. Rei shrugged and Minako mumbled ok.  
"Ok! I'll start" said Lita, grinning evilly at everyone.  
"WAIT! Trunks must play too!" before anyone could stop Minako, she was out and in dragging poor confused Trunks with her.   
"Minako, boys don't play truth or da-"  
"Oh stop being an old granny Rei! Trunks loves this game!" Minako insisted.   
"Love what game?" Trunks asked.  
"Just watch and you'll get it" Rei said.  
"Ok Usagi, truth or dare?" Lita had that shine on her eyes that tells everyone she is up to no good.  
"Well..." Usagi paused and thinks out loud, "if I choose dare she might make me do homework but if I choose truth she might ask me what my greatest fear but if I choose dare than..."  
"Never mind!" Lita cried and threw her hands up. Usagi continues talking to herself.  
"Ok..MINAKO! Truth or dare?" Lita grins.  
"Hmm..." Minako looks back at Lita.  
"TRUTH!" she cried.  
"Ok...what was the worst monster we've fought?"  
"That's easy! The vampire!"  
"You've fought a what? Vampire?" Trunks looked amused.  
"Oh it was nothing! I went HA HA and than WACK! Than BAAAM! Than-"  
"Oh please Minako, tell the truth. Actually Trunks, we scared the monster off with our bad breath-" Rei says.  
"NOOO! I didn't have bad breath!" Minako insisted.  
"But if I choose Dare than she might make me go outside naked or..." Usagi is still mumbling to herself in the background.  
Rei rolled her eyes, "oh yeah, suuure Minako. It just couldn't stand now nice your breath is-"  
"Hey you never know! Maybe it never smelled something so nice as my breath-"  
"OH PLEASE MINAKO! You so flatter yourself-"  
"Hey come on girls-" Lita plead.  
"You are just jealous because Chad couldn't stand yours-"  
"That's not true-" Rei screams back.  
"But if I choose truth than Lita might..." Usagi is still talking to herself.  
"Trunks! Tell her how nice my breath smells-"  
"I'm staying out of this" Trunks backed away slowly.  
"And I'm going with you!" Minako grabbed the confused Trunks once more and they walked to the training room.  
"Dumb blond!" Rei stormed out too.  
"Wait! Rei!" Lita follows her.  
"Ok guys! I've made my decision!" Usagi announced happily.   
"Hey!" she cried, "where did everyone go?"

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
  
  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com   
Please Please Please! You see, at first when I started this story I didn't want to finish it.  
But than it got posted on a ML and I was like-damn, it'll bore people to sleep. But instead I got  
sooo many sweet comments and begging me to finish. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Well I am trying  
my best to finish this but I am stuck. I hope this story gets no more than 30 chapters. 


	26. Time to go home

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when   
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties   
meets   
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 25  
**_________________________________________________________________

Rei tossed and turned. She refused to sleep with the others until Minako apologized. So instead she sleeps in the living room. Oh she was sooo mad.... Mad because.... Because of... What? Because of what Minako said? No...  
'Why am I mad? Why do I feel like I want to to just...kill someone?' Rei bit her lips.  
'Where is Vegita?' she thought bitterly.  
'I can't tell... I know it's the right thing to do... But... I don't want to go back...'

_________________________________________________________________

_"Ami, Ami! Are you there? Ami! Why won't you answer? Ami-"   
_Ami gasp and quickly shut her mini computer. 'Soon' Ami promised herself. 'I'll tell the others soon'.

_________________________________________________________________

"Minna! Minna!" Usagi screamed. Everyone came running.  
"What is it dear?" Bumla ask.  
Usagi's pale face suddenly turned pink.  
"Are you going to braf?" Minako asks, backing away from her.  
"Scouts..I...I just got a vision..."  
"Bumla, you and the other should leave us, it's scout business" Ami said and helped Usagi to the couch. Bumla nodded and walks off.  
"Hope you feel better" said Trunks and went with her.  
"Now, tell us about it" Ami hands Usagi a tissue and the other senshis sat around her.  
"Well...I saw our world getting attacked. We must go back" Usagi grabs Ami's hand and pled.  
"But Usagi! You know we can't go home cause we don't know how-" Minako began.  
"I knew how" said Ami and Rei at the same time.  
"Me too!" A voice cried from the back. They all turn and sees Rini. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she no longer had her meatball.  
"Rini?" Lita croaked.  
"Hello to you too meatball head" Rini smiles sweetly at Usagi.  
"Rini? What did you do to your hair?" Usagi ask in horror.  
"I didn't want to look like you anymore!" Rini announced happily.   
Usagi turns way feeling hurt.  
"Forget that. What is it with all of you? Ami and Rei. You knew how to get home?" Lita ask bewildered.  
"I have been getting messages from Luna since the second week we've been here" Ami looks down ashamed of herself.   
"And you never told us?!" Minako cried. Ami looked like she was near tears.  
"Forget that Minako. Rei, you also knew how to get home?" Lita ask. Rei nodded looking at the floor.  
"I knew ever since we destroyed that monster. I was going to tell you guys when Minako died but... I don't know what held me back-"  
"I know. We don't want to leave the friends we made here" Usagi said softly. Everyone nodded.  
"Well I knew ever since I came here!" Rini said. "Luna told me how to get here and how to get back. But I just wanted to stay for a little while-"  
"Rini you brat! You knew all this time with your Luna-Pe Pe Ball-"  
"HEY! Don't call Luna-p that!" Rini threw luna-p on Usagi's head and Usagi lunged at Rini.  
"Hey! Knock it off you guys!" Lita pulls Usagi back.  
"The main point is, we already know the way back. When do you guys want to leave?" Lita said and looks around.  
No one says anything.

_________________________________________________________________

"Trunks?!" Minako cried in surprise when she opens the door and it smacked right on Trunks head. "You were spying on us?!"  
Trunks flushes pink and looks down.  
"It's ok Trunkie!"  
"Trunks. Can we please have a meeting with everyone?" Ami ask.  
"Sure, but I don't think my dad will be there" said Trunks.  
"It's ok. I think it's better if he doesn't come" says Ami looking at Rei.

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
  
  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com   
Aaaahhh...it's soooo painful to write another chapter. My creative well is all dried up. HELP!  
I have thought up an ending...but it's seems pretty corny. Oh well. Thanks for reading! 


	27. Good-bye to Z World

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when   
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties   
meets   
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 26  
**_________________________________________________________________

So Chichi, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bumla, Ami, Rini, Rei, and Minako all sat in the living room ready to start the meeting.  
"Ok, are we missing anyone?" Ami looks around. At the same time everyone shouts:  
"Lita and Gohan!"

_________________________________________________________________

"I found them!" Minako says happily. Behind her was the very red Lita and Gohan.  
"What were you two doing?" Bumla teased.  
The two turns even redder.  
"Ok. We have found a way to get home. We would like to thank Bumla for letting us stay at her house" Ami smiles at Bumla and Bumla smiles back. The two have developed a mother and daughter relationship.   
"Oh! I would like to announce my sin!" Minako suddenly shouts.  
Rei smirks, "that'll take awhile-"  
"Hey! What I mean is... well..." she faces Goku and feeling very embarrassed. "Remember that very hot, beautiful, smart, wonder-"  
"MINAKO!" Lita, Rei and Ami screamed.   
"Oops! Sorry. Well, remember that say when Usagi broke up with you?"  
"What!" Usagi cried. "I did no such thing!"  
"Of course not. It was me" Minako waited for Goku's reaction. He burst out laughing, "I just thought she was going through... What do you call that? DMS?"  
"It's PMS and I was a very good actress-"  
"Minako! Please just apologize like a normal person" Ami said calmly.  
"Well I was a good actress and still is! Anyways. I want to apologize but they made me!" Minako points at Ami, Lita and Rei. The others rolled their eyes.  
"So...I guess this is goodbye" Ami gave Bumla a hug and both start to cry. Rini and Goten hugs each other and it was a heart-breaking scene.   
Minako hugs Trunks and cries on his shoulder. He pads her head and held his tears back.  
Lita and Gohan just held hands for a long time.  
Rei stands alone with Chichi. "You waiting for Vegeta?" Chichi ask softly. Rei shook her head. 'I will forget about him. I know we can never be together'.  
"Well. Call Pluto now Rini" Rei said. Rini nodded and shouts out the magic words. The beautiful Sailor Pluto appears.  
"We would like to go home now" Rei said sadly. Pluto nodded and spoke, "you will all go back to that battle again. You will kill the monster and go on with your life with no memories of this. The Z warriors will have no memories of you either. It will be as if none of this ever happened".  
Everyone nods. Bumla pads Ami on the head. Goku lends forward and gave Usagi a kiss on the forehead. Usagi looks at Chichi and Chichi nods.  
The senshis gathers around Pluto. Rei looks around. 'Where is he? How could he not come and say goodbye?'. Rei was just about to give up all hope till she saw him in the corner. Rei waves slowly. He made a V with his hand. Rei nodded and smiles.  
A light flashes and the senshis disappears.

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**

  
  
  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com   


Finally! It's ending!! Please check out my new series Forget-me-not [a sm and gundam crossover].


	28. Epilogue

*Trunks&Minako*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when   
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties   
meets   
The Big Macho Z Warriors?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Epilogue****  
**_________________________________________________________________

"USAGI! USE YOUR WAND!" cried Rei.  
"I-I can't. I'm-I'm scared" Usagi stumble.  
Everyone screamed as the big fire ball blew up.  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
But that was no use.  
"You guys! If we all combine powers then it could kill the monster"  
Ami screamed over the loud sound of the deadly battle.  
"Jupiter Planet Thunder Soul Power"  
"Mars Planet Fire Soul Power"  
"Venus Planet Love Soul Power"  
"Mercury Planet Water Soul Power"  
"I want Darien!" willed Usagi.  
"USAGI!!!" everyone cried.  
"Ok ok, Moon Comic Light Power!"  
A light flashed, hit the monster and the monster disappeared.

_________________________________________________________________

"Trunks! Are you sure you put it in a blue backpack?" Gohan ask for the 6th time.  
"Yes!" Trunks cried. "It was a blue one! Hurry! What is Bumla finds it before we do?".  
"Well she won't be the only one that's mad! That video cost me a weeks allowance!" Gohan said unhappily.  
"I'm sorry Gohan. I swear I had it in a blue backpack. It's like someone took it or something..."

Gohan and Trunks just can't find it. They even went back to the video store to see if they left it there.  
"Oh well. Looks like we'll have to watch a hentai channel" said Trunks and flipped the TV open.  
The TV starts to shake a little, than it began to move and shake like crazy.  
"Holy shit! Do you think that Vegita is in there?" Gohan joked.  
They both got into a fighting position and was ready to kill whatever pops out. A blast of light blinded them and a huge ugly monster pops out.  
"What the-" Trunks let out a blast of ki and the monster turns to dust. Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and sworn never to watch hentai again.

_________________________________________________________________

"Ok scouts. The meeting will began as soon as Lita comes back from another one of her dates" Ami said. The senshis are at Rei's temple.  
"Hey Rei! Can I borrow some of your comics?" Usagi ask.  
"You can borrow them **after** the meeting" Rei said and went outside to let Lita in.  
Usagi rolled her eyes and spot a blue backpack.   
'Oooh. Rei bought new comics!' Usagi thought.  
Usagi reached for the blue backpack. Usagi gasp and screamed, "it's hentai videos!"  
"What!" Minako reached for it, "let me see!"  
Minako screamed in delight. "Hey I've seen this one-"  
"What going on?" Lita ask walking in.  
"Shhh! Where Rei?" Usagi whisper.  
"In the bathroom why?" Lita ask.  
"Look! We found hentai in Rei's backpack!" Usagi showed Lita and Lita whistled.  
"Ami! Look-" Usagi thrust the hentai in Ami's face. Ami pushes her away, "I don't want to know. Leave Rei's stuff alone".  
"I heard my name" Rei walks in.  
"REI LIKES HENTAI!" Usagi screamed than burst into laughter.  
Rei turns beet red when she saw the video.  
"It's not mine! Grandpa must have left it here-!"  
"Suuure Rei" Minako tease. Ami hide herself in her book and Lita laughs.  
"Rei likes hentai! Rei likes hentai! Rei likes hentai..." Usagi chanted over and over again.

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous **

t h e e n d

  
  
  
**Authors note: **Once again I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story!  
Remember to e-mail me!!!! SailorHeart@aol.com 

  
Wow! It took 2 years but I've finally finished it! I almost cried when I wrote the last two words. Maybe I'll even write a sequel... who knows! Bye! Thank you to all you loyal fans!


	29. Read the sequel

The Sequel is being uploaded!

You can read it here now. It's called:  
Sailor Moon GT


	30. Sailor Moon Z

My website is finally still working!

Check it out for more SM/DBZ stuff

http://www.envy.nu/sailormoonz


End file.
